Íåâåñòà Çìåè
by Eilinel
Summary: Ïåðåâîä. Êîãäà Äæèííè áûëà íà ïÿòîì êóðñå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñïàñ åé æèçíü, à ýòî - êîëäîâñêîé äîëã. Òåïåðü, ïÿòü ëåò ñïóñòÿ, ïðèøëî âðåìÿ âûïëàòèòü
1. Óñëîâèå

****

Disclaimer: Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðèíàäëåæèò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã. Ýòî ïåðåâîäíîé ôèê, è îí ïðèíàäëåæèò Reiko Naoe. ß ñòàðàëàñü ïåðåâîäèòü â åå ñòèëå, à îí íåìíîãî íåîáû÷åí, òàê ÷òî ïðèâûêàéòå.

__

Äæèííè íåòåðïåëèâî ñèäåëà íà ñâîåé ìåòëå, îæèäàÿ çîëîòîé ñíè÷, íåñîìíåííûé ïðèòîê àäðåíàëèíà ïðîòåêàë â åå âåíàõ. Ñ÷åò áûë 70 ê 60 â ïîëüçó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âñåãî â âîñüìè ôóòàõ íàä íåé íàâîðà÷èâàë êðóãè, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ òîæå â ïîèñêàõ ñíèò÷à. Îíà àáñîëþòíî íèêàê íå ìîãëà îòðèöàòü òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî â ïîëåòå. Åãî âîëîñû, òîð÷àùèå â áåñïîðÿäêå, ñâîáîäíî ðàçâåâàëèñü íà âåòðó. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ÷òî áûëî âïîëíå âèäèìî, áûëè ïîëíû ðåøèìîñòè. Äæèííè çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé è îòâåðíóëàñü. Íó, òóò íå áûëî íè÷åãî òàêîãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Îíà áûëà Äæèííè Óèçëè, à Äæèííè Óèçëè ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè áóäåò õîðîøî âûãëÿäåòü â ÷åì óãîäíî, äàæå â ìåøêå íà Ñâÿòî÷íîì Áàëëå.

-Ãäå æå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ñíè÷? - óñëûøàëà îíà êðè÷àùåãî Êîëèíà Êðèâè. – Âñå ÷òî íàì ñåé÷àñ íóæíî, òàê ýòî ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ñíè÷!

-Ìû äîëæíû âûèãðàòü ýòó èãðó - ïîäóìàëà îíà, íàáëþäàÿ êàê Äèí îòáèâàåò áëàäæåð, íàïðàâëÿÿ åãî ïðî÷ü îò Ãàððè, Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî Ëîâöà- Ýòî æå ïîñëåäíèé ãîä ó Ãàððè, ìû îáÿçàíû âûèãðàòü ýòó èãðó! - ïûëêî äîáàâèëà îíà, ñêàíèðóÿ âîçäóõ îïÿòü, â ïîèñêàõ ñíèò÷à.

È òóò îíà óâèäåëà åãî, óâèäåëà ÷òî-òî áëåñòÿùåå òîëüêî â 7 ôóòàõ íàä âðàòàìè. Çàòåì äâà ðàçìûòûõ öâåòà - çåëåíûé è êðàñíûé – ïðîì÷àëèñü â åãî ñòîðîíó. Äæèííè âîñêëèêíóëà, óâèäåâ Ãàððè âïåðåäè Ìàëôîÿ, Ñëèòåðèíñêîãî Ëîâöà. Íå áûëî ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè ëåòàåò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå Ìàëôîÿ. Äàæå Ñëèòåðèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà ê ñâîåìó âåëèêîìó íåäîâîëüñòâó, ïðèíèìàëà ýòîò ôàêò.

Ó Äæèííè â èçóìëåíèè îòâàëèëàñü ÷åëþñòü, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè óõîäÿùåãî â ïèêå. Â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîéìàåò ñíè÷, îíà ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì, ñ íîâîé öåëüþ íà óìå.

-ß äîëæíà ïåðâîé ïîçäðàâèòü åãî - ñòðàñòíî ïîäóìàëà îíà è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó âðàò, è åå ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè çàèãðàë âåòåð.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òî-òî ñ ñèëîé âðåçàëîñü åé â æèâîò. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ðóêè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âçìåòíóëèñü ê æèâîòó, ñëàáûé êðèê áîëè ñîðâàëñÿ ñ åå ãóá. Îíà îñëàáèëà õâàòêó, åå ìåòëà ïîì÷àëàñü âíèç, è îíà èñòîøíî çàêðè÷àëà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî ïàäàåò.

Ïàäàåò…

Ñëàáûå âñêðèêè òðåâîãè…

Åå æèâîò ñêðóòèëî îò áîëè…

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà…

Îæèäàÿ…Îæèäàÿ…

Âíèç...Âíèç…

-Åùå íå äîëãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ òâåðäóþ çåìëþ, –ìîë÷à ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Ïðè ìûñëè î ñâîåé ãîëîâå ðàçëåòåâøåéñÿ â âäðåáåçãè ïî ïîëþ, åå åäâà íå ñòîøíèëî. – Íàäåþñü, ýòî íå áóäåò íàñòîëüêî îòâðàòèòåëüíî - äîáàâèëà îíà. Åé íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òî á ëþäè çàïîìíèëè åå òàêîé, â îñîáåííîñòè Ãàððè - ïîñêîëüêó ñìåðòü òåïåðü áûëà íåîòâðàòèìîé. Áóäåò ëè Ãàððè ïëàêàòü? Âîçüìåò ëè åå òåëî â ñâîè ðóêè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíî áóäåò âñå â êðîâè, è ñîæìåò â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ? Ïîéìåò ëè îí, âîçìîæíî, ÷òî ëþáèë åå âñåãäà. Èëè âîçìîæíî îí…

-Ïîéìàë!

Îíà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òî áû óâèäåòü, êòî îáîðâàë åå ïàäåíèå.

Ñåðûå ãëàçà

Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû

Î÷åíü áëåäíàÿ êîæà 

Ñàìîäîâîëüíàÿ óõìûëêà – îîî, îíà çíàëà ýòó óõìûëêó…

- Ñëèøêîì çàíÿòà íàáëþäåíèåì çà Ïîòòåðîì, äà, Óèçëè?

- À? ×ò…- îíà çàïíóëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî óæå íå ïàäàåò.

- Íå çàìåòèëà áëàäæåð, íå òàê ëè? – ïðîòÿíóë îí

Îí îïÿòü óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê òåìíûå, êàðèå ãëàçà Äæèííè ïðèøëè â ôîêóñ. Îíà îíåìåëà îò èçóìëåíèÿ, óâèäåâ êàê õîëîäíûå, ñåðûå ãëàçà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ñìÿã÷èëèñü.

- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, òû, ìåðçàâåö! - íåìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, èçâèâàÿñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ. Äðàêî èçäàë áåçðàäîñòíûé ñìåøîê, åùå ñèëüíåå îáõâàòûâàÿ åå òàëèþ, åãî ãëàçà îïÿòü ñòàëè õîëîäíûìè.

- Ìû â ïÿòèäåñÿòè ôóòàõ íàä çåìëåé, Óèçëè – õîëîäíî ñêàçàë îí, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà òóïîé. – Èíîãäà ÿ áûâàþ óáëþäêîì, íî âñå æå ÿ ÷åëîâåê, çíàåøü. È íå äâèãàéñÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, íå òî ìû îáà óïàäåì.

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îí áûë ïðàâ, Äæèííè íåîõîòíî çàòèõëà, åå ëèöî îêàçàëîñü ïðèæàòî ê åãî ãðóäè. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ çàïàõ åãî îäåêîëîíà: îòâëåêàþùèé, îïüÿíÿþùèé, çàñòàâèâøèé åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ…

- Ïðåêðàòè, - çàøèïåëà îíà íà ñåáÿ. Îíà äîëæíà ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, ì-ì-ì – íå ìèëîå. ×òî óãîäíî! Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïðîãíàòü ýòî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî ïðî÷ü.

- Îõ, çíà÷èò, òû ïðèçíàåøü ñåáÿ óáëþäêîì, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè, ïîëíûì ÿäà ãîëîñîì, – çà ýòî, ÿ îòäàþ òåáå äîëæíîå. 

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ãëàçà áåññòðàñòíî ñóçèëèñü. Äæèííè âñòðåòèëà åãî ãëàçà áåññòðàøíî, ïðîòèâîïîñòàâëÿÿ åãî âçãëÿäó ñâîé. Îíè ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëè äðóã äðóãà ïàðó ñåêóíä. Îäèí ñ ïðåçðåíèåì, à äðóãîé ñ…è ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïîíÿëà ÷òî-ëèáî - åãî ãóáû îïóñòèëèñü ê åå ãóáàì. Íà ìîìåíò Äæèííè çàìåðëà. Òî ëè èç-çà óäèâëåíèÿ, òî ëè øîêà – îíà íå çíàëà. Îíà ìîðãíóëà ðàç èëè äâà ïðåæäå ÷åì ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî åå ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ. Îí áûë íà âêóñ êîôå, êîðèöû è ïðÿíîñòåé ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è âòÿíóëà àðîìàò åãî êðåìà ïîñëå áðèòüÿ. Êîìáèíàöèÿ åãî âêóñà è çàïàõà ñäåëàëî åå òåëî ñëàáûì. Îíà óæå íàìåðåâàëàñü îòâåòèòü, êîãäà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ. Ìÿãêèé ïðîòåñò ñîøåë ñ åå ãóá ê åå æå âåëèêîìó óæàñó. 

Äðàêî ñàìîóâåðåííî ðàññìåÿëñÿ,

- Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü, Óèçëè – ïðîòÿíóë îí

- ×åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè! - çàøèïåëà îíà, åå çëîñòü âåðíóëàñü òàêæå áûñòðî, êàê è èñ÷åçëà. Äðàêî óäèâëåíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, óâèäåâ êàê áëåäíîñòü çàëèâàåò åå âåñíóø÷àòóþ êîæó.

- Ìîè áðàòüÿ óáüþò òåáÿ çà ýòî, Ìàëôîé – ñêàçàëà îíà ñåðäèòî

- Î, ÿ áû íå ñòàë ñïîðèòü íà ýòî - óâåðåííî îòâåòèë îí, ìåäëåííî íàïðàâëÿÿ ìåòëó âíèç.

- ß áû íå áûëà òàêîé óâåðåííîé - ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèëà îíà. Òóò îíà íàêîíåö-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïî÷âó ïîä íîãàìè.

Òîæå ñëåçàÿ ñ ìåòëû, Äðàêî êðåïêî äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó, óäåðæèâàÿ. Ñìîòðÿ åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, îí ëåíèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. Äæèííè îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê êðîâü ïðèëèëà ê ëèöó

- Ïðîêëÿòüå! Íå êðàñíåé! – áåççâó÷íî ðóãàëà îíà ñåáÿ

- Êàê óãîäíî – ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë îí. Ïîòîì, åãî ÷åðòû ïîñåðüåçíåëè, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, åãî ðîò ïðÿìî íàä åå óõîì. - Òû äîëæíà ìíå, ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîíûðà - ïðîøåïòàë îí

Äæèííè âçäðîãíóëà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åãî ãóá ê ñâîåé øåå. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, åå ãëàçà ïîëíû èçóìëåíèÿ. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì ìÿãêèì, òàêèì øåëêîâèñòûì è òàêèì…îïàñíûì. Îíà ðåçêî âòÿíóëà âîçäóõ, êîãäà âñïûøêà ñòðàõà, ãíåâà è âîçáóæäåíèÿ ïðîíåñëàñü ââåðõ è âíèç ïî åå õðåáòó.

- Ýòî êîëäîâñêîé äîëã, çíàåøü - äîáàâèë îí. Çàòåì, îòêëîíèâ ñâîþ ãîëîâó â ñàìîé äæåíòëüìåíñêîé ìàíåðå, îí îòñòóïèë. 

- Äî ñêîðûõ âñòðå÷, Âèðæèíèÿ 

È îí èñ÷åç.

- Îí ñêàçàë ìîå èìÿ. – ïîäóìàëà îíà è óæàñíóëàñü, íàéäÿ, ÷òî ýòî åé íðàâèòñÿ. Ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî ëàñêà. Ñëàäîñòðàñòíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê åå ÷óâñòâàì. Îíà ñòîÿëà òàì, íå äâèãàÿñü, âñòðåâîæåííûå è îáåñïîêîåííûå êðèêè ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíäû, ñëèâàÿñü - ðàçìûâàëèñü, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â íåáûòèå, áîëü óæå çàáûòà. Îíà íàáëþäàëà çà åãî èñ÷åçàþùåé ôèãóðîé, ñ ïàëüöàìè íà ðòå, åå ãóáû âñå åùå ïîêàëûâàëè, è îíà äàæå íå äàëà åìó ïîùå÷èíû!

- Îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ.

- Äæèííè? Åé, Äæèííè!

- ×ò...? – îíà çàïíóëàñü. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íàâåðõ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü ãîëóáûå ãëàçà Ñåëåíû Ìàëòóñ, óäèâëåííî óñòàâèâøèåñÿ â íåå. - Òû ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà? –ñïðîñèëà îíà ìîðãàÿ 

- Àìì… ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñîæãó ýòîò ñèðîòñêèé ïðèþò è ñðîâíÿþ åãî ñ çåìëåé. Õîòÿ ìíå è æàëü, òû æå ìîÿ õîðîøàÿ ïîäðóãà è âñå òàêîå, è, áåðÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî òû ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî âûñòðîèëà ýòî áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíîå ó÷ðåæäåíèå, íî âñå æå, Äæèííè, – ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè îòâåòèëà òà. 

Äæèííè âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè, åå íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèå ãëàçà èññëåäîâàëè ëèöî Ñåëåíû. Ñåëåíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.

- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû ñî ñ÷åòàìè, – ðàçäðàæåííî ïîâòîðèëà îíà, ïîäíîñÿ ïåðî åùå ðàç ê ñâèòêó.

- Î,- ïðîáîðìîòàëà Äæèííè è êèâíóâ ãîëîâîé, çàãëÿíóâ â ñâèòîê ïîëíûé öèôð. Îíà ïðèòâîðèëàñü çàèíòåðåñîâàííîé, íàáëþäàÿ çà ÿðîñòíî è íåðàçáîð÷èâî ïèøóùåé ðóêîé Ñåëåíû.

__

- Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü ÷òî âñå åùå äóìàþ îá ýòîì ,ïðîêëÿòüå!

- Íàì íóæíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ñðåäñòâà, è àìì… äà, êîíå÷íî æå, òâîè áðàòüÿ óæå îòäàëè ïîëîâèíó ñâîåãî ãîäîâîãî çàðàáîòêà îò ìàãàçèíà ðîçûãðûøåé, – ïðîäîëæàëà áóõãàëòåð íå ñìîòðÿ íå íåå. Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå è íà÷àëà òûêàòü â öèôðû, îäíó çà äðóãîé.

__

- Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò…

Äæèííè áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïîäíåñëà ðóêè ê ãóáàì, îïÿòü ïîòåðÿâøèñü â ìûñëÿõ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî, åå ãëàçà îïÿòü íå âèäÿò íè÷åãî êðîìå ñöåíû ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä.

- Àáñîëþòíî âñå, – ðàññåÿíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ñåëåíà, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ îá îòñóòñòâóþùåì âçãëÿäå Äæèííè. – Íàì âñå åùå íóæíî…î ãîñïîäè! – âíåçàïíî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, – íàì âñå åùå íóæíî áîëåå ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ ãàëëåîíîâ, ÷òî áû îñòàòüñÿ íà ïëàâó, Äæèííè!

__

- Òóïîé Ñëèòåðèíñêèé èäèîò!

Êîãäà Ñåëåíà íå ïîëó÷èëà îòâåò, îíà íåòåðïåëèâî ïîñòó÷àëà ïî ïëå÷ó ïîäðóãè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé 

- Òû õîòü ñëóøàåøü? – âîïðîñèëà îíà. Äæèííè îòâåðíóëàñü îò îêíà, åå ìûñëè ïðåðâàëèñü.

- ×òî? – áåçó÷àñòíî ñïðîñèëà îíà

- ß ñêàçàëà íàì íóæíî åùå áîëåå ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ ãàëëåîíîâ, ÷òî áû ñîõðàíèòü ýòîò ïðèþò – ïîâòîðèëà îíà.

Ïîòîì îíà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

- ×òî òåáÿ òàê çàíÿëî, – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Äæèííè âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé.

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî 

Ñåëåíà èçäàëà ïîáåæäåííûé âçäîõ.

- Íàì íóæíî ïîëó÷èòü ýòè äåíüãè êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå – ñêàçàëà îíà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâèòêó. Ñî âñåìè íàøèìè çàäîëæåííîñòÿìè â áàíêå, Ãðèíãîòñ áóäåò áîëüøîé ïðîáëåìîé. Ïîâåðü ìíå, êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðþ ÷òî ýòè òóïûå, áåññåðäå÷íûå ãîáëèíû äàæå íå âûñëóøàþò íàñ íà ýòîò ðàç.

Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Äæèííè íåìíîãî ïîáëåäíåëà.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó ÷òî íàñ çàêðîþò? – ïèñêíóëà îíà

Ñåëåíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, åå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà îæåñòî÷èëèñü.

- Îíè íå òîëüêî çàêðîþò íàñ, Äæèííè, íî è âîçüìóò âñå, ÷òî ïîñ÷èòàþò öåííûì.

- Íî êàê æå äåòè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íà ýòîò ðàç ïîëíîñòüþ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü. – Îíè íå ìîãóò ñäåëàòü ýòîãî! ß…ß ëþáëþ ýòèõ äåòåé, â êîíöå êîíöîâ! Êàê íàñ÷åò íàøèõ äðóãèõ ñïîíñîðîâ, äðóãèõ ïîæåðòâîâàíèé…

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð óæå ïîîáåùàë ÷åòâåðòü ñâîåãî çàðàáîòêà, êîãäà Äðóæíàÿ Ëóæà âûèãðàåò è…

- Òîëüêî ÷åòâåðòü? – ïîðàæåííî ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. Êàê ìîã õðàáðûé, äîáðûé, èçâåñòíûé, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ áîãàòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äàòü òîëüêî ÷åòâåðòü çàðàáîòêà? Äæèííè óæå ñîáèðàëàñü âûðàçèòü ñâîå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå, êîãäà Ñåëåíà ïðåðâàëà åå.

- Åìó ñûíà êîðìèòü íóæíî, ïîìíèøü? – ñëîâíî ÷èòàÿ åå ìûñëè, ñêàçàëà îíà. - Êðîìå òîãî, â Êâèääè÷å ñåé÷àñ òóãî. Ñ ýòèì ìàãëîâñêèì ýêîíîìè÷åñêèì êðèçèñîì, çàäåâøèì íàñ è ò.ï., çàìå÷ó òåáå. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òàê òóãî ñ ïîæåðòâîâàíèÿìè, – îíà âçäîõíóëà

- Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâà – ñîãëàñèëàñü Äæèííè, óñòàëî ðóõíóâøè íà äèâàí. Îíà ñìàõíóëà ñ ëèöà ëîêîí, ïîäíîñÿ ðóêè ê âèñêàì.

- ×òî æå íàì òîãäà äåëàòü, – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà Ñåëåíà. Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, åå ìîçã ÿðîñòíî ðàáîòàë. Ãëàçà Ñåëåíû ñìÿã÷èëèñü.

- ß òîæå ëþáëþ ýòèõ äåòåé Äæèííè. Íî ÿ …

- ß ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàþ, –ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü è ðàñõàæèâàÿ âçàä è âïåðåä â ïðèãëóøåííîì ñâåòå îôèñà, åå ìàíòèÿ ñî çâóêîì ðàññåêàëà âîçäóõ, åå êàáëóêè èçäàâàëè áûñòðîå ñòàêêàòî íà õîëîäíîì êàìåííîì ïîëó. Íàáëþäàÿ ýòî, Ñåëåíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü óëûáêè.

- Îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ áîðîòüñÿ. – Ïîäóìàëà îíà, íàáëþäàÿ çà óñêîðåíèåì øàãà è ðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ â ãîëîñå.

Äæèííè ìîãëà áûòü áîðöîì, åñëè îíà ýòîãî çàõî÷åò, è ýòî áûë äîêàçàííûé ôàêò. Ñåëåíà ïîìíèëà âñå, êàê åñëè áû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî â÷åðà. Ýòî áûëà êðîâàâàÿ áèòâà, äîáðî ïðîòèâ çëà. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè âåðíûìè äðóçüÿìè è ñòîðîííèêàìè áîðîëèñü è ïîáåäèëè Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî ïðèâåðæåíöåâ. Ñåëåíà íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûëà ãëàçà, êîãäà êðîâîïðîëèòíûå ñöåíû ïðîíåñëèñü â åå ïàìÿòè. Òåëà ïîâñþäó, ðåçêèé çàïàõ êðîâè ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå…ïîòîì ýòè äåòè…âíåçàïíî îñèðîòåëûå…èõ ðîäèòåëè ãåðîè÷åñêè ïîãèáàþùèå íà ïîëå…È õîòÿ Äæèííè íå ïðèíèìàëà îòêðûòîãî ó÷àñòèÿ íà ïîëå áèòâû, îíà áûëà ãåðîåì â ãëàçàõ Ñåëåíû. Â îäèíî÷êó, Äæèííè Óèçëè âîçäâèãíóëà ýòîò ïðèþò äëÿ òåõ äåòåé. Ýòî áûëî òÿæåëî äëÿ íåå, â îêðóæàþùåì åå õàîñå, ðóèíàõ, è âðåìåíè ôèçè÷åñêîãî è ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî èñöåëåíèÿ… Íî òåì íå ìåíåå, Äæèííè áîðîëàñü â ñîáñòâåííîé áèòâå…è ïðåóñïåëà.

È ñåé÷àñ, âèäÿ âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà, åå ñâåðêàþùèå êàðèå ãëàçà, åå îáûêíîâåííî óëûáàþùèåñÿ ãóáû, ñåé÷àñ ñëîæåííûå â íåïðåêëîííóþ ëèíèþ, ðàçâåÿëè ñîìíåíèÿ Ñåëåíû. Íå â êîåì ñëó÷àå Äæèííè Óèçëè íå ïîäâåäåò ýòîò ïðèþò. Åå ëèöî ïîäòâåðæäàëî ýòî. Ñåëåíà ïîäíÿëàñü è ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê ñâîé ñòîë.

- Ìû çàäåëàåì ýòî, – ïîäóìàëà îíà

- Äóìàþ ïðèøëî âðåìÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâÿçè Ïåðñè â Åæåäíåâíîì Îðàêóëå, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü? – âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü â åå ñòîðîíó.

Ñåëåíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà.

- ×òî òû ïëàíèðóåøü ñäåëàòü?

- Â ìàãëîâñêèõ òåðìèíàõ – ðåêëàìó. – Ñêàçàëà îíà. È ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñåëåíà ñìîãëà ñïðîñèòü îíà áûñòðî âûøëà èç îôèñà, òèõî çàêðûâ äâåðü.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé òèõî âûðóãàëñÿ, ïðèâîäÿ â ïîðÿäîê ñåðåáðÿíûå ïðÿæêè ñâîåãî ïëàùà. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì, Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé ñ îñóæäåíèåì íàáëþäàëà çà íèì. Äðàêî òîëüêî ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîäîëæèë ñêîðîé ïîõîäêîé ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê áîëüøèì äóáîâûì äâåðÿì ñëàáî îñâåùåííîãî ïîìåñòüÿ.

- Èòàê, Äðàêî, - ñêàçàë åãî ìàòü, ñëåãêà ïðèòðàãèâàÿñü ê åãî âûòÿíóòîé ðóêå ãîòîâîé ïîâåðíóòü ãðîìàäíóþ ðó÷êó. – Ïîìíèøü, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè, õì?

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ñâîè ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðûå ãëàçà. 

- Äà, äà. Áóäü âåæëèâûì ñî ñòàðûì ïðîñòàêîì è…

- Äðàêî, - íà÷àëà ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå Íàðöèññà

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ, è óñòàëî âçäîõíóë.

- Áûòü âåæëèâûì ñ Äåäóøêîé è äåëàòü, êàê îí ñêàæåò, ÿ çíàþ, - ñêàçàë îí óñòàëî. Ïîòîì, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîþ ìàòü, îí ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ. –Òû äîëæíà ìíå, ìàìà –ìÿãêî äîáàâèë îí.

Íàðöèññà óëûáíóëàñü.

- ß çíàþ Äðàêî, –ñêàçàëà îíà. Ïîòîì îíà îòñòóïèëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñûíà. Åå ãëàçà ïåðåìåùàëèñü îò åãî ÷èñòûõ ñâåòëî-æåëòûõ âîëîñ, ê åãî áåçóêîðèçíåííî ÷èñòîé áåëîé ðóáàøêå è ìðà÷íîìó ÷åðíîìó ïëàùó.

- Òû âûãëÿäèøü õîðîøî. Ïîøëè. 

Äðàêî òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü äëÿ ìàòåðè, êîòîðàÿ â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü âñòóïèëà âíóòðü. Ïîñëåäîâàâ çà íåé, îí òèõî çàêðûë äâåðü è ïðîøåë â ìðà÷íûå ïîêîè Âëàäèìèðà Ìàëôîÿ II, ñâîåãî äåäóøêè.

Ïîòîì åãî ãëàçà èññëåäîâàëè ìàññèâíûå ïîêîè òàê ïîõîæèå íà ïîêîè åãî îòöà òàì, â Îñîáíÿêå Ìàëôîåâ. Åäèíñòâåííûì îòëè÷èåì áûëî òî, ÷òî êîìíàòà áûëà íàìíîãî…òåìíåå, íàìíîãî òåìíåå, ÷åì ó îòöà. Îí çàìåòèë îãðîìíóþ êðîâàòü ïîä áàëäàõèíîì ïî öåíòðó ñ òÿæåëûìè ÷åðíûìè âåëüâåòîâûìè äðàïèðîâêàìè. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé ñòîÿë íî÷íîé ñòîëèê ñðåäíèõ ðàçìåðîâ, çàãðîìîæäåííûé åðóíäîé. Â óãëó, ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ ãèãàíòñêèõ îêîí, íàõîäèëñÿ êðåïêèé ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë. Òðè êíèæíûõ ïîëêè çàáèòûå òîëñòûìè òîìàìè ðàñïîëàãàëèñü ïðÿìî ó ñòîëà. Îí ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ.

__

Âàìïèðû: Ñåé÷àñ è òîãäà, Äðàêóë Ìåèðñ

999 Ðåöåïòîâ Êðîâè, Àíæåëèêà Èâàíîâà

Ñîëíöå, Ðàñïÿòèå è ×åñíîê…ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûå ñðåäñòâà, Åäìóíä Ïèëëàðñ III

Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è ðåøèë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü êíèãè ïåðåä íèì.

- Îòåö? – ìÿãêî ïîçâàëà Íàðöèññà

- Ïîäîéäèòå ê ñâåòó – ñêîìàíäèðîâàë ñèëüíûé ãîëîñ

Äðàêî ñòèñíóë çóáû. Îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà åìó ïðèêàçûâàëè. Îí, áûëî, ïî÷òè ïîääàëñÿ ñîáëàçíó äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó è îñâåòèòü êîìíàòó, ÷òî êàê îí çíàë, íàâåðíÿêà î÷åíü âûâåäåò èç ñåáÿ ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Íî, âñïîìèíàÿ èõ äàííóþ ñèòóàöèþ, îí ïîêîðíî ñäåëàë òðè øàãà âïåðåä ñ ìàòåðüþ ïîäëå íåãî òîëüêî ÷òî áû óâèäåòü áëåäíîå ëèöî ñâîåãî äåäà ïåðåä íèìè.

Îí ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ íà êîìôîðòàáåëüíîé íà âèä ñîôå, åãî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû äî ñêóë áûëè àêêóðàòíî çàïðàâëåíû çà óøè, åãî ÷åðíûå ÿñòðåáèíûå ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íà íèõ ñ õîëîäíîé ðàñ÷åòëèâîñòüþ. Ïî÷åìó-òî, Äðàêî íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê áûë äåäîì, ÅÃÎ äåäîì ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî. Äåäóøêè äîëæíû áûòü ìåëêèìè è ðåâìàòèêàìè. Îíè äîëæíû ïàõíóòü ìàçÿìè èëè äðóãèìè ëþáèìû âîíþ÷èìè áàëüçàìàìè, êîòîðûìè îíè ïîëüçîâàëèñü, íî ýòîò…ÝÒÎÒ ÷åëîâåê îñêâåðíÿë èìÿ äåäóøåê. 

- Ýòî è åñòü ìàëü÷èê, Íàðöèññà?

- Äà, îòåö. –Îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Ñêîëüêî åìó ëåò?

- Äðàêî èñïîëíèëîñü 22 â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå, îòåö.

Âëàäèìèð Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê íåìó. Îí áûë òàê æå âûñîê, êàê è Äðàêî, âûñîòîþ â 6 ôóòîâ è 2 äþéìà. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè îò íåãî, åãî ãëàçà íà óðîâíå ãëàç Äðàêî. Äðàêî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà íåãî â îòâåò.

- ß ñëûøàë îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ñûíîê. – Íåéòðàëüíî ñêàçàë îí.

Âëàäèìèð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó ó êðîâàòè. Îí ïîäíÿë ñèãàðåòó, åäèíñòâåííóþ ìàãëîâñêóþ âåùü â êîìíàòå, è ïîäíåñ åå êî ðòó. Ïîòîì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî.

- Åñòü îãîíåê, ñûíîê? - ðÿâêíóë îí.

Íàðöèññà òîëêíóëà ëîêòåì ñûíà. Äðàêà ñæàë çóáû, äîñòàâàÿ ïàëî÷êó èç êàðìàíà. Îí ïîäîøåë ê ñâîåìó äåäó è ïðîøåïòàë:

- _Èãíóñ_.

Íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî êîí÷èê åãî ïàëî÷êè çàãîðåëñÿ, è ìàëåíüêèé îãîíåê âûøåë èç íåå. Äðàêî ïîäàë ïàëî÷êó äåäó.

- Ïîäóìàé, –ñêàçàë ñòàðûé ÷åëîâåê, âîçâðàùàÿ ïàëî÷êó. Îí çàæåã ñèãàðåòó è çàòÿíóëñÿ. – Òû íå çíàåøü, ÷òî òåðÿåøü, ñûíîê. Ýòà ëó÷øàÿ èç ñóùåñòâóþùèõ ìàãëîâñêèõ âåùèö – äîáàâèë îí, âûïóñêàÿ îáëà÷êî äûìà â åãî ëèöî. Äðàêî ñîáðàë âñå ñèëû, ÷òî áû íå ðàñêàøëÿòüñÿ. Âëàäèìèð äîâîëüíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è îáìåðÿë øàãàìè êîìíàòó, òÿæåëàÿ òêàíü åãî ïëàùà òÿíóëàñü çà åãî áîòèíêàìè.

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî òû íå ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ñòàðèêó Ðèäëó, - íà÷àë ñòàðûé ÷åëîâåê.

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò æåëàíèÿ ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèÿ â ÷åì-ëèáî, ãäå çàìåøàí ìîé îòåö, - ðåçêî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Ïðè ýòîì Íàðöèññà çàäîõíóëàñü è ñî ñòðàõîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

- Äðàêî! Îí òâîé îòåö! Òû áû ìîã, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óâàæàòü åãî ñìåðòü…

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Íàðöèññà, - ïðåðâàë åå ñòàðûé ÷åëîâåê. Ïîòîì, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Äðàêî, îí íåâåñåëî óëûáíóëñÿ. – ß òîæå íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü â ýòîãî ìîåãî æàëêîãî ñûíà. 

Äðàêî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.

- Îäíàêî, òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ òàêèì æå íèêóäûøíûì. 

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë. Âëàäèìèð ïî÷èñòèë ãîðëî.

- Êîãäà òû ïëàíèðóåøü îñòåïåíèòüñÿ, ñûíîê? Çàæèòü ïî òðàäèöèÿì?

Íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, äåäóøêà. – Ïðàâäèâî ñêàçàë îí.

Âëàäèìèð êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.

- Äàâàé ÿ îáúÿñíþ, - íà÷àë îí. –Ëþöèóñ, ìîé ïðîêëÿòûé ñûí, ïðîìîòàë áîëüøèíñòâî ñåìåéíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ åìó îñòàâèë íà êàìïàíèþ Ðèäëà, ÿ ïðàâ?

Äðàêî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, åãî ëèöî ïîáåëåëî îò çëîñòè òîëüêî îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Èç åãî îòöà îíè áûëè çäåñü, ïåðåä ýòèì…ýòèì… ñòàðûì ïðîñòàêîì!

- È îí íå îñòàâèë íå åäèíîãî öåíòà âàì íà æèçíü, à ïðàâ?

- Äà, äåä, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñãëàòûâàÿ. – Òàê âîò çíà÷èò êàê ýòî, ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ Óèçëè?- áåññîçíàòåëüíî ñêàçàë åãî óì.

Ñ ýòèì Âëàäèìèð ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ñëîâíî ÷èòàÿ åãî ìûñëè.

- Òû íå ñòàíîâèøüñÿ áåäíÿêîì, ñûíîê, åñëè ýòî òî, î ÷åì òû ïîäóìàë! – ïðîðîêîòàë îí.

Ïîòîì îí ïðîäîëæèë èäòè ê ñòîëó. Ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì ðóê îí îòêðûë ÿùèê è äîñòàë íåñêîëüêî æåëòûõ ñâèòêîâ. Îí áðîñèë èõ íà ñòîë, çàòÿãèâàÿñü.

- Ýòî òî, ÷åãî ÿ áîÿëñÿ, - íà÷àë îí âûïóñòèë îáëà÷êî äûìà èç-ïîä íå óëûáàþùèõñÿ ãóá. – Ñ òåõ ñàìûé ïîð, êàê Ëþöèóñ çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Òåìíûìè Èñêóññòâàìè, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ ýòèì.

Äðàêî òîëüêî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Íàðöèññà, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ðàñïîëîæèëàñü ðÿäîì ñ ñûíîì. Äðàêî ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íàðàñòàþùèé ñòðàõ è íàïðÿæåíèå â åãî ìàòåðè. ×òî æå ýòî òîãäà áûëè çà äîêóìåíòû? Äîêóìåíòû óòâåðæäàþùèå, ÷òî îíè áóäåò âûøâûðíóòû áåç åäèíîãî ïåííè? Äîêóìåíòû, êîòîðûìè Âëàäèìèð Ìàëôîé ïðèçíàë åãî äîëæíèêîì òàê íàçûâàåìîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè? Êðîìå òîãî, ñóùåñòâîâàëè ëè òàêèå äîêóìåíòû?

Îí ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë. Äà, âîçìîæíî åãî äåä áûë ïîëó âàìïèð. Äà, îí, âîçìîæíî, íàäåëàë ñåðüåçíîãî äåðüìà è ìàãàì è ìàãëàì. Íî Äðàêî çíàë îäíó âåùü: Âëàäèìèð Ìàëôîé íè çà ÷òî íå áóäåò èíâåñòèðîâàòü äåíüãè âî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë íåñòîÿùèì…è ýòî âêëþ÷àëî â ñåáÿ è Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ïðè ýòîì, çëîñòü ïðîáåæàëà ïî íåìó ñëîâî ïðèëèâíàÿ âîëíà. Áóäü ïðîêëÿò åãî îòåö çà òî, ÷òî ïîñòàâèë èõ â òàêîå ïîëîæåíèå. Îí ìèìîëåòíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìàòü, è ïîäàâèë âñåïîãëîùàþùèå æåëàíèå îáâèòü åå ðóêàìè è ñî âñåé ñèëîé îáíÿòü. Îí íå õîòåë âûãëÿäåòü æàëîñòëèâûì ïåðåä ýòèì ñòàðûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ìàëôîè òàê íå äåëàþò.

- Îí áûë äóðàêîì äàæå çà òî, ÷òî ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ñèëàì Ðèäëà, ñêàæó ÿ, - ïðîäîëæèë åãî äåä. –ß çíàë ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîãäà ìû âñå åùå áûëè â Õîãâàðäñå. ×åðòîâñêèé ìåðçàâåö, îí áûë.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàë ìîë÷àòü, ÿðîñòíî ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, ÷òî äåëàòü ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà. Êîíå÷íî æå, åìó íàäî áóäåò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ìàòåðè. Ýòî åãî ïðÿìàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü. Ïîéäåò ëè îí â èòîãå íà ðàáîòó? Âîçìîæíî, îí ñìîæåò ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðäñå. Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Íåò, îí íå ìîæåò. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè âåñü ïåðñîíàë Õîãâàðäñà íåíàâèäåë åãî õàðàêòåð, äàæå åñëè èì è áûëî øèðîêî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, îí ìîã áû ïîèñêàòü ïîìîùè ó äðóçåé îòöà, èëè ïðèñïåøíèêîâ, èëè êàê óãîäíî – Êðýáà è Ãîéëà… Íåò, äàæå îíè åãî òàê íåíàâèäÿò. Ïîñëå èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ âî âðåìÿ âîéíû Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, íå îêàçàâ ïîëíîé ïîääåðæêè, îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè óáüþò åãî ïðè ïåðâîì æå âçãëÿäà. 

- Òåïåðü, - ñêàçàë åãî äåä, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. – Çäåñü ó ìåíÿ äîêóìåíòû, ïîäòâåðæäàþùèå ÷òî ÿ, Âëàäèìèð Ìàëôîé II îáëàäàþ îãðîìíîé ñóììîé äåíåã êîëè÷åñòâîì 95 ìèëëèîíîâ ãàëëåîíîâ, à òàêæå 167 ìèëëèîíîâ ãàëëåîíîâ - ñòîèìîñòü èìóùåñòâà. Âñå âûøåóêàçàííûå ñðåäñòâà áóäóò ïåðåäàíû ìîåìó âíóêó – Äðàêî Åäâàðäó Ìàëôîþ – íà åãî äâàäöàòü ïåðâîå äåíü ðîæäåíüå.

- Îòåö… - íà÷àëà áûëî Íàðöèññà, íî Âëàäèìèð îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íåå, ÷òî áû óñïîêîèòü åå. Äðàêî åäâà íå ñïîòêíóëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ äðîæü â êîëåíÿõ. Îí íå çíàë, íàñêîëüêî áîãàòûì áûë ñòàðèê… íó, äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà. Öåëûõ 262 ìèëëèîíà ãàëëåîíîâ? Ýòî êó÷à äåíåã! Íàñòîÿùàÿ ÊÓ×À äåíåã. Îíè âûæèâóò, â êîíöå êîíöîâ! Åìó äàæå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ðàáîòàòü! È åìó óæå èñïîëíèëîñü äâàäöàòü äâà! Ýòî çíà÷èò…

- Òåì íå ìåíåå, - ãðîìêî ñêàçàë åãî äåä, –ÿ èçìåíèë ñâîþ âîëþ.

Ëèöî Äðàêî ïîõîëîäíåëî, çàìåòèâ äîâîëüíóþ óëûáêó ñâîåãî äåäà. Ýòî áûëî óëûáêà ãîâîðÿùàÿ: "ß ñäåëàë êîå-÷òî âåëèêîëåïíîå!". Åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü âñå åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÷òî áû íå âðåçàòü êóëàêîì â ëèöî äåäà.

- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, ñûíîê! Òû ïîëó÷èøü ñîñòîÿíèå â èòîãå. –Ñêàçàë ñòàðèê. – Íî ÿ äîáàâèë êîå-êàêèå óñëîâèÿ, ïîñëå òîãî êàê óçíàë î òâîé ïðèâû÷êàõ âîëî÷èòüñÿ çà þáêàìè. ß íå ìîã îñòàâèòü îãðîìíóþ ñóìó äåíåã, êàêîìó –òî èäèîòó, íå òàê ëè? Êàêîé òîëê îñòàâëÿòü âñå ýòî êîìó-òî êàê òû, êòî ïðîñòî ïîòðàòèò èõ, à?

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, åãî ãîëîñ êàìåííî õîëîäíûé.

Âëàäèìèð ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Äðàêî.

- Æåíùèíû, - ñêàçàë îí

Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë

- Âèíî, - äîáàâèë åãî äåä.

Äûõàíèå Äðàêî ñòàëî íåðâíûì.

- È ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òî òû ïîñ÷èòàåøü çàáàâíûì äëÿ òåáÿ.

- Ñèòóàöèÿ àáñîëþòíî äðóãàÿ ñåé÷àñ, - ÿðîñòíî íî ñ õîëîäíûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì îòâåòèë Äðàêî. –ß èçìåíèëñÿ, à åñëè è íåò, òî èçìåíþñü. Ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà. 

Ïðè ýòîì Âëàäèìèð ãðîìêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà Íàðöèññû ïåðåìåñòèëèñü ñî çëîãî ëèöà ñûíà, ê âåñåëîìó ëèöó ñòàðèêà. Îíà çíàëà, êàê åãî ñûí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà íàä íèì èçäåâàëèñü. Íàðöèññà áåççâó÷íî ìîëèëàñü, ÷òî áû ñûí áûë â ñîñòîÿíèå ñäåðæàòü ñâîé ãíåâ åùå íåíàäîëãî.

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî íåò, - ñêàçàë åãî äåä. – Íî âñå æå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû èçìåíèøüñÿ. Ìû ïîçàáîòèìñÿ îá ýòîì.

- Óñëîâèÿ, äåä, – íåòåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

Âëàäèìèð óëûáíóëñÿ, õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Îõ, óñëîâèÿ, à? – ñïðîñèë îí. – Âîîáùå-òî, ó ìåíÿ âñåãî îäíî óñëîâèå, ñûíîê.

Äðàêî îñòàâàëñÿ ìîë÷àëèâûì. Óëûáêà Âëàäèìèðà ðàñøèðèëàñü, êàê ó êîòà ñîáèðàþùåãîñÿ óáèòü.

- ×òî áû óíàñëåäîâàòü âñå ìîå èìóùåñòâî, òû, ñûíîê, äîëæåí âåñòè ïðèñòîéíóþ æèçíü.

- Íà ÷òî èìåííî òû íàìåêàåøü? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí. – Ïåðåñòàíü ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè! Ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè íà òàêèå âåùè! – íåòåðïåëèâî äîáàâèë îí 

Åãî äåä òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è âðó÷èë åìó îäèí èç ñâèòêîâ êàê îòâåò. Äðàêî ñõâàòèë òðåñíóâøèé ñâèòîê, åãî ãëàçà ñêàíèðîâàëè ñîäåðæèìîå. Ñòàðèê âåñåëî åãî îãëÿäåë, êîãäà ãëàçà Äðàêî åäâà íå ïîâûëàçèëè ó íåãî èç îðáèò.

- ×òî? – çàîðàë Äðàêî. Ïîòîì îí âíÿòíî âûðóãàëñÿ. –Àáñîëþòíî íè çà ÷òî!

- Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà… - âçìîëèëàñü Íàðöèññà ëîæà ðóêó ñûíó íà ïëå÷î.

- Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå óñëîâèå, ñûíîê. Ïðîéìè åãî, èëè îñòàâü.

Äðàêî ìîë÷à ïîäóìàë î ìàòåðè, ïîòîì ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. È, êðîìå òîãî, âñåãäà åñòü ðàçâîä. Äà, ýòî ìîæåò ñðàáîòàòü. È Áëýèç… îíà áóäåò áîëåå ÷åì ðàäà ñäåëàòü îäîëæåíèå, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî òóò çàìåøàíû äåíüãè è êðîìå òîãî, Áëýéç íå ñêëîííà ê æåíèòüáå. Ýòî íåñêîëüêî óïðîñòèò çàäà÷ó. 

Òóò îí ïðèëîæèë ðóêè ê âèñêàì, êàê åñëè áû îò âíåçàïíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëè. Îõ, Ëèíäñè ýòî íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Ýëèçå òîæå, è Æàñìèíå è…

- È äàæå íå äóìàé î æåíèòüáå íà îäíîé èç ñâîèõ øëþøåê, ñûíîê! Îñîáåííîé ýòîìó æàëêîìó ïîäîáèþ äåâóøêè - Çàáèíè! – ðÿâêíóë ñòàðèê.

Íà ýòîò ðàç ãëàçà Äðàêî îïàñíî îêðóãëèëèñü.

- Íå âèæó, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? – îòâåòèë îí ñ íàòÿíóòûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì. – ß æåíþñü íà òîé, êîòîðîé çàõî÷ó. Íå âèæó, êàê ýòîò òåáÿ êàñàåòñÿ. 

- Ìåíÿ ýòî êàñàåòñÿ, òàê êàê äåíüãè íà êîòîðûå áóäåò æèòü òâîÿ æåíà – ìîè, – ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Âëàäèìèð. – Íàéäè ìèëóþ, ïðèëè÷íóþ äåâóøêó, ñûíîê. Êîãî-íèáóäü õîðîøåãî è âûñîêîíðàâñòâåííîãî. Êîãî-òî, êåì ÿ áóäó ãîðäèòüñÿ. Êîãî-òî, êîãî ÿ îäîáðþ. 

- Òàê ïî÷åìó æå ÒÅÁÅ íå ïîéòè è íå æåíèòüñÿ? – ãíåâíî ôûðêíóë Äðàêî.

- Äðàêî… - íà÷àëà Íàðöèññà.

- Î, ÿ òàê ïîëüùåí, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü ÷òî ÿ, â òàêîì ïîçäíåì âîçðàñòå êàê ìîé, ìîãó äàæå îáðó÷èòüñÿ ïî òðàäèöèÿì. Óõàæèâàíèå, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. Íî ÿ óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ÿ óæå äàëåêî íå â âîçðàñòå äëÿ æåíèòüáû, ñûíîê, – íå òîðîïÿñü, îòâåòèë åãî äåä. 

Äðàêî ñæàë êóëàêè, åãî äûõàíèå çàòðóäíèëîñü, êîãäà îí áîðîëñÿ, ÷òî áû ñäåðæàòü ñâîé ãíåâ. 

- Ïîéäè, è íàéäè êîãî-òî, êàê òâîÿ ìàòü, - Ñêàçàë Âëàäèìèð, ïåðåâîäÿ ñâîè ãëàçà íà Íàðöèññó. – Êðàñèâóþ è îñîáåííóþ. Òû çàñëóæèâàåøü áîëüøå ÷åì òîò ìîé íè÷òîæíûé ñûí, Íàðöèññà.

- Ìîÿ ìàòü - ñâÿòàÿ. Íèêòî íå ìîæåò ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ íåé. ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òî á ÿ òîãäà ñäåëàë? Æåíèëñÿ íà ñâÿòîé? Èëè ìîíàøêå? - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

Âëàäèìèð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Òû ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàåøü, ÿ óâåðåí. À òåïåðü, ñòóïàé ïðî÷ü! ß äîëæåí ïîáûòü ñàì.

- Ñ ðàäîñòüþ, - Äðàêî ãíåâíî çàðû÷àë, áðîñèâ ñâèòîê â äåäà. Ïîòîì îí òîðîïëèâî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Åãî ìàòü ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. 

- Âûéäÿ íà óëèöó, Íàðöèññà îñòàíîâèëàñü, è âçÿëà ñûíà çà ðóêó. Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, åãî áðîâè â óäèâëåíèè ïîäíÿëèñü.

- Òû èìåë ýòî â âèäó? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- ×òî?

- Òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë òàì.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî çàìîë÷àë è ïðèêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó êàê îí äåëàë, êîãäà áûë ðåáåíêîì.

- Äà, ìàìà, - îòâåòèë îí íåæíî. Ïîòîì îí ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Íèêòî íå ìîæåò ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Ãîâîðÿ ïî ïðàâäå, ÿ íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó òû âûøëà çà îòöà, îí áûë òàêèì…

Íàðöèññà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

- Åñëè áû ÿ íå âûøëà, òîãäà òåáÿ áû òóò íå áûëî.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è âçúåðîøèë ðóêîþ âîëîñû.

- Ýòî ãîðüêàÿ ðåàëüíîñòü, ìàìà.

- Òû íå äîëæåí äåëàòü ýòî, åñëè íå õî÷åøü, Äðàêî. ß ïîéìó. ß õî÷ó, ÷òî áû òû áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ, ñûí. Ìû êàê-íèáóäü ïåðåæèâåì.

Äðàêî ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé íà ýòîò îòâåò è ïðîäîëæèë èäòè. Îí íå õîòåë áûòü êàê åãî îòåö. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íå ïðèíåñ íè÷åãî êðîìå áîëè è ãðóñòè åãî ìèëîé è çàáîòëèâîé ìàìå. À òåïåðü, êîãäà îí ìåðòâ, íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü åãî, ÷òî áû îòïëàòèòü ìàòåðè çà îäíàæäû ïîäàðåííóþ äîáðîòó è çàáîòó. Âîçìîæíî, îí íå áûë î÷åíü õîðîø â òîì, ÷òî áû ïîêàçàòü ýòî íà ñëîâàõ èëè äåëå, íî õîòÿ áû âûïîëíèâ ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå óñëîâèå…

- Òå íå ïîäåðæèøü ýòî ìèíóòêó, ìèëûé? – ñêàçàëà Íàðöèññà, ïðåðûâàÿ åãî ìûñëè.

Äðàêî êèâíóë è ðàññåÿíî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Íàðöèññà ïîëîæèëà íå íåå ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà è ïðîäîëæèëà ðàñïðÿìëÿòü ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. 

- Òû ïðèíåñëà ýòî? –ñïðîñèë îí, õìóðÿñü ïðè âèäå æèðíûõ áóêâ Åæåäíåâíîãî Îðàêóëà.

Íàðöèññà êèâíóëà, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåå.

- Ãëóïåíüêàÿ ÿ, çàáûëà, ÷òî ïîëîæèëà åå â êàðìàí ìàíòèè, - ñêàçàëà îíà. Ïîòîì îíà âçäîõíóëà. –Îõ, ìíå áóäåò æàëü, åñëè ýòîò ïðèþò çàêðîþò. Îäíà ìûñëü î òåõ áåäíûõ äåòÿõ…ß áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ îòäàëà ÷àñòü ñâîèõ äåíåã ýòîìó çàâåäåíèþ, åñëè áû íå òâîé îòåö…

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, èçó÷àÿ ñòàòüþ. Î÷åâèäíî, ó ïðèþòà, êîòîðûé áûë ïîñòðîåí, ÷òî äëÿ äåòåé, îñèðîòåâøèõ ïîñëå âîéíû, ïåðåæèâàë ôèíàíñîâûå çàòðóäíåíèÿ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ âûêèíóòü ãàçåòó, êîãäà èìÿ ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå.

- Äðàêî, ïîøëè. Ìû îïîçäàåì íà óæèí, - ïîäãîíÿëà åãî ìàòü.

Äðàêî îòðåøåííî êèâíóë, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ãàçåòû. Òóò åãî ïîðàçèëà èäåÿ. Îí çàñóíóë ãàçåòó â êàðìàí ðîáû è óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí ïîñëåäîâàë çà ìàòåðüþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà óæå ó äâåðè. Âñå ñòàíîâèòñÿ áåçóïðå÷íûì.

- Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïëàòû, Âèðæèíèÿ, - îí ïðîòÿíóë ïðî ñåáÿ, óäîâëåòâîðåííûé.

Êîíåö ÷àñòè I


	2. Ïîòåðÿííàÿ ëþáîâü

Ãëàâà II: Ïîòåðÿííàÿ Ëþáîâü 

Â äàííûé ìîìåíò Äæèííè ïèñàëà áëàãîäàðñòâåííóþ çàïèñêó ñâîèì áðàòüÿì áëèçíåöàì, âñåãî ëèøü íåäåëþ ñïóñòÿ âûïóñêà îáúÿâëåíèÿ â "Åæåäíåâíîì Ïðîðîêå". Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ëó÷øå áûòü íå ìîãëî. Òåïåðü, êîãäà Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê âûïóñòèë åå îáúÿâëåíèå, îíî áåç ñîìíåíèé ïðèâëå÷åò ïîæåðòâîâàíèÿ è ñïîíñîðîâ. Äæèííè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ðàíî, èëè ïîçäíî ñëó÷èòñÿ ÷òî-òî âàæíîå.

Îíà ðàäîñòíî ìóðëûêàëà, èçäàâàÿ ðó÷êîé ëåãêèå ñêðèïÿùèå çâóêè î ãðÿçíî-æåëòîãî öâåòà áóìàãó. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãëñêóþ ðó÷êó, íî îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà èñïîëüçîâàòü ïåðî è ÷åðíèëà çäåñü. Êàê ðåøåíèå, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà àâòîðó÷êå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà è óäîáíà, è ìåíåå ïà÷êàëà. Îíà íàìåðåâàëàñü ïîñòàâèòü ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà â åå ïèñüìî, êîãäà Òåðåçà, åå ñåêðåòàðøà, íåîæèäàííî çàñóíóëà ñâîþ çîëîòèñòóþ ãîëîâó â åå ìàãëñêèé îôèñ. Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ, åå ãëàçà âîïðîøàëè.

- Ìèññ Óèçëè? - ìÿãêî ïîçâàëà äåâóøêà

- Äà, Òåðåçà?

- Òóò êîå-êòî ê Âàì – îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà

Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü. Êòî áû ýòî ìîã áûòü? È â ýòî âðåìÿ äíÿ? Îíà òîãäà ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê âîëîñû è êèâíóëà, ñèãíàëÿ ñâîå ñîãëàñèå.

- Íó ëàäíî. Ïðèãëàñè åãî, - îòâåòèëà îíà. Çàòåì îíà íàñóïèëàñü. – Ýòî íå "îí", ñëó÷àéíî?

- Î, äà, - îòâåòèëà åå ñåêðåòàðøà. Íàõìóðåííîñòü Äæèííè óñèëèëàñü, çàìå÷àÿ ëåãêîìûñëåííîå õèõèêàíüå, ñëåòåâøåå ñ ãóá åå ñåêðåòàðøè. - Ýòî òî÷íî "îí".

Äæèííè îïÿòü êèâíóëà, ïðîâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì ñåêðåòàðøó, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ íàïðàâëÿâøåéñÿ ïîçâàòü ãîñòÿ. Îíà òîãäà ðåøèëà ïðèáðàòü íà ñòîëå, ïîêà äîæèäàÿñü ìóæ÷èíó. Ìîìåíòîì ïîçæå ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ ïîçâàë åå èìÿ. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà òîëüêî ÷òî á óâèäåòü ïàðó òåìíî-çåëåíûõ ãëàç, çíàêîìûé øðàì-ìîëíèþ è øèðîêóþ óëûáêó ïåðåä ñîáîþ.

- Ãàððè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå. – ß äóìàëà òû â Èðëàíäèè ñåé÷àñ. Äðóæíàÿ Ëóæà ïðîòèâ Ïàëÿùèõ Ïóøåê, íå òàê ëè?

Ãàððè âîøåë â êîìíàòó, óõìûëÿÿñü.

- Ïðèâåò, Äæèííè! È äà, ÿ äîëæåí áûòü â Èðëàíäèè, íî ÿ âçÿë íåáîëüøîé îòãóë, - îí ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë åå â ùå÷êó â ïðèâåòñòâèå. Ïîòîì îí çàñòåí÷èâî îïóñòèë âçãëÿä. – Àì… Ýòî òåáå, ìåæäó ïðî÷åì, - ñêàçàë îí âðó÷àÿ åå áóêåò öâåòîâ, áåëûõ ðîç, ÷òî á áûòü òî÷íûìè.

Ãëàçà Äæèííè ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ è óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðèíèìàÿ áëàãîóõàþùèé ïðåäìåò îò íåãî.. Îíà çàòåì ïîäíåñëà öâåòû ê íîñó, âäûõàÿ èõ ñëàäêèé àðîìàò. – Îíè âîñõèòèòåëüíû. Çàòåì îíà õèõèêíóëà. – Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, òû ïðèåõàë äîìîé òîëüêî ÷òî áû ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ íà ïîçäíèé îáåä?

- Íó, ÿ òàê áû è ñäåëàë, íî ÿ ïðèøåë ñþäà, ÷òî áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîþ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà åå äèâàí. Äæèííè ïðîøëà ê ñòîëó è ïîñòàâèëà öâåòû â ñâîþ âàçó, çàìåíèâ ñòàðûå óâÿäøèå. 

- Ýòî ñàìîå óåäèíåííîå ìåñòî, êîòîðîå ÿ ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè îí.

- Ïðàâäà? – Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. – Èòàê, Ãàððè, - íà÷àëà îíà, - òàê ïðèÿòíî òåáÿ âèäåòü. ×òî ïðèâåëî òåáÿ ñþäà? Êàê òàì ìàëåíüêèé Íàòàí? È êàê êâèääè÷? – ñïðîñèëà îíà

Î, ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Î÷åíü äàæå. À íàñ÷åò Êâèääè÷à - Ààðîíà ïðèíÿëè êàê Ëîâöà. Äæîðæ íå ëó÷øå, ïîñëå òîãî êàê ìàëåíüêàÿ Ñèëüâèÿ ñëó÷àéíî âûïîëíèëà íà íåì Ïðîêëÿòüå Âàòíûõ Íîã, - îòâåòèë îí, åãî ãëàçà ïåðåìåùàÿñü îò åå òåïåðü ñâîáîäíîãî îò ìóñîðà ñòîëà íà ñòàðèííûå áåëûå è ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûå êàðòèíû íà ñòåíàõ. Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå, çàìåòèâ åãî ïóñòûå ãëàçà, îñòàíîâèâøèåñÿ íà åå êíèæíûõ ïîëêàõ. Îíà ãðîìêî ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî. Ãàððè äåðíóë ãîëîâó è óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Âñå åùå ïðåïîäàåøü èñòîðèþ ìàããëîâ, ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàþ? – ñïðîñèë îí. 

- Àì, äà. ß ìíîãî çàðàáàòûâàþ ìàããëîâñêèìè äåíüãàìè. Îñîáåííî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà âàëþòíûé êóðñ ïîäíèìàåòñÿ, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Äà, äà òî÷íî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. Ïîòîì îí êàøëÿíóë, - ß ïðîñòî íå ïîíèìàþ, Äæèííè. Òâîÿ ñåìüÿ íåîæèäàííî ðàçáîãàòåëà è ñ ïðîáëåìîé ïðèþòà… ïî÷åìó òû òîãäà ïðîñòî íå ïîéäåøü, è íå âîçüìåøü íåìíîãî èç ñåìåéíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ?

Äæèííè ïîâåñèëà ãîëîâó. Ýòî áûëî â ñàìîì äåëå ïðàâäîé. Óèçëè íåîæèäàííî ðàçáîãàòåëè. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðàçèëî ñåìü îòïðûñêîâ Óèçëè óçíàâ, ÷òî èõ ìàòü, Ìîëëè Àóðåëèóñ Óèçëè, áûëà íà ñàìîì äåëè áîãàòàÿ.

Ìîëëè áûëà äî÷åðüþ Ìîéðû è Àíòîíèÿ Àóðåëèóñ, îáà õîðîøåãî êîëäîâñêîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Íî ïîòîì, Ìîëëè âëþáèëàñü â íåçíàòíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ Óèçëè è íàñòîÿëà íà ñâàäüáå ñ íèì, à íå íà ïàðå, ïðèãîòîâëåííîé åé ðîäèòåëÿìè åùå äî òîãî êàê îíà áûëî ðîæäåíà. Áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó, Àíòîíèé Àóðåëèóñ â ñâîåé ÿðîñòè îòðåêñÿ îò Ìîëëè è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå äåëàë ïîïûòîê óâèäåòü åå. Òîëüêî íåäàâíî, êîãäà Àíòîíèé, óçíàâ î ñâîèõ ñåìåðûõ âçðîñëûõ âíóêàõ, ðåøèë âîéòè â ìèð ñî ñâîåé åäèíñòâåííîé äî÷åðüþ è çÿòåì, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí óìèðàåò, Àíòîíèé îñòàâèë èì âñå ñâîå èìóùåñòâî. 

- ß àáñîëþòíî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî, Ãàððè, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè. – Ýòî äåíüãè ïðèíàäëåæàò ìîèì ðîäèòåëÿì. Ïîñëå âñåõ èõ ñòðàäàíèé, ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè íàñ ñêâîçü øêîëó, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî, ÷òî á îíè ôèíàíñèðîâàëè âûáðàííûå íàìè ïóòè. – Ïîòîì îíà óëûáíóëàñü. – Îõ, è ñïàñèáî çà ïîæåðòâîâàíèÿ, Ãàððè. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìíîãî çíà÷èëî äëÿ ìåíÿ.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ýòî íè÷åãî, ïðàâäà, - îòâåòèë îí.

Äæèííè ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

- Íó è êàê òàì Ðîí ñ Ãýðìèîíîé ïîæèâàþò? ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî îíè åçäèëè â Èðëàíäèþ, ÷òî áû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû èãðàåøü.

- Î, îíè â ïîðÿäêå, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – ß óâåðåí, îíè óæàñíî ñêó÷àþò. Áûòü àóðîðàìè â ýòè äíè ìîæåò áûòü äîâîëüíî òàêè ñêó÷íî. Ïîñëå Âîëäåìîðòà è âñå òàêîå, - äîáàâèë îí óõìûëÿÿñü.

Äæèííè çàõèõèêàëà.

- Äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ. À êàê òàì ìàëåíüêàÿ Ñèëüâèÿ?

- Ìàëåíüêèé ìîøåííèê òåì âðåìåíåì äåðæèò èõ çàíÿòûìè, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Ïîòîì îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. – ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü ýòîãî ðåáåíêà. Ó íåå îçîðñòâî Ðîíà è áëèçíåöîâ, íî òàêæå Ãýðìèîíèíà ëþáîçíàòåëüíîñòü. Ñîåäèíè ýòè âåùè, è îíè äàäóò çàêëèíàíèå áåäñòâèÿ, ñåðüåçíî. Îñîáåííî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíà ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ìàãèþ, îäóðìàíèâ áåäíÿãó Äæîðäæà. Ïðåäïîëàãàþ, îíà ñêîðî ïîëó÷èò ïèñüìî.

Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ. Íàäåþñü, Íàòàí íå äîñòàâëÿåò òåáå ãîëîâíîé áîëè.

Ãàððè ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé.

- Íàòàí áëàãîíðàâíûé è òèõèé. Íàâåðíîå, óíàñëåäîâàë îò ×î. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ñêó÷àåò ïî òåáå, çàìåòü.

Ïðè ýòîì Äæèííè êèâíóëà è ðåøèëà íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèòü. Òèøèíà îêóòàëà èõ, îí, çàòåì, ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è âçÿë Äæèííèíè ëàäîíè â ñâîè. Íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åãî, Äæèííè ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî ìîçîëèñòóþ êîæó. Ó íåå ïîÿâèëîñü âíåçàïíîå ÷óâñòâî òîãî, êóäà îíè íàïðàâëÿþòñÿ.

- Äæèííè, ÿ…

- Ãàððè, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. Âñÿ åå ñèëà âîëè óøëà ëèøü íà òî, ÷òî áû èçäàòü ýòè ñëîâà. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü, òîëüêî ÷òî áû íè âèäåòü îáèæåííîå âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà.

Áûëî ñòðàííî äóìàòü, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò âûíîñèòü âèäåòü åãî áîëü, â òî âðåìÿ êîãäà îíà áûëà â ñîñòîÿíèè âûíåñòè áîëü, ïðè÷èíåííóþ èì, êîãäà îí æåíèëñÿ íà ×î ×àíã. Ýòî è âïðàâäó áûë êîøìàð. Êîãäà Ãàððè îáúÿâèë ñâîþ ïîìîëâêó - ïðàçäíîâàë âåñü êîëäîâñêîé ìèð. Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê, è "Âåäüìîâñêîé Åæåíåäåëüíèê" è äðóãèå çàðóáåæíûå ãàçåòû è æóðíàëû óñåÿëè âñå ôîòîãðàôèÿìè ñ÷àñòëèâîé ïàðî÷êè… êóäà áû îíà íå ïîñìîòðåëà, êóäà áû íå ïîøëà. Ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî ïîùå÷èíà. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî, òàê áîëüíî. Çíàÿ êàê ôàêò, ÷òî ïî÷òè âñå â Õîãâàðäñå çíàëè î åå ÷óâñòâàõ ê Ãàððè, äëÿ Ðèòû Ìîñêèòû êàæäûé äåíü áûë ñëîâíî Ðîæäåñòâî.

Íî ïîòîì â íåé çàðîäèëîñü ïðèçíàíèå. Ýòî áûëî ïðèçíàíèå, êîòîðîå ïîìîãàëî åé ïðîæèòü ñêâîçü ýòî. Îíà íå ìîãëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî âèíèòü. Ó íåå íå áûëî ïðàâ ñåðäèòüñÿ è çëèòüñÿ. Ñ ïîìîùüþ äðóçåé, ïëþñ, äåðæà ñåáÿ çàíÿòîé ïðèþòîì, îíà ñìîãëà çàáûòü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ ê Ãàððè. Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íå îäåðæèìà òåìè ÷óâñòâàìè ê íåìó. Òåìè ñèëüíûìè ÷óâñòâàìè, êîòîðûå ìó÷èëè åå ñåìü ëåò. Ñåé÷àñ, îíà áûëà íàêîíåö-òî ñâîáîäíà. 

Íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíà íå çíàëà èìåííî êîãäà è ïî÷åìó îíà ïåðåñòàëà ëþáèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Áûëî ëè ýòî âîçìîæíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà óñòàëà, è åé íàäîåëî æäàòü, êîãäà îí ïîëþáèò åå? Èëè ýòî áûëî ïîòîìó, ÷òî êîãäà îí æåíèëñÿ íà ×î, îíà åãî ïðîñòî ðàçëþáèëà? Òàêàÿ ìûñëü áûëà óæàñíîé. Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, îíà íå âåðèëà, ÷òî áûëà ñïîñîáíà ïðîñòî ðàçëþáèòü. Íî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñòàë æèâûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì ýòîãî. Ýòà ìûñëü ñäåëàëà åå ñòðàõ ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ñèëüíåå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàõ âîçìîæíîñòè ðàçëþáèòü è â ïðîöåññå ñäåëàòü êîìó-òî áîëüíî.

- Äæèííè, ïîæàëóéñòà, âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Äæèííè âçäîõíóëà è îñòàíîâèëà âçãëÿä ñâîèõ êàðèõ ãëàç, íà åãî çåëåíûõ åùå ðàç.

- Ãàððè, ÿ çíàþ áîëü îò ïîòåðè ×î, îò ïîòåðè êîãî-òî, êîãî ëþáèøü è …

- Ýòî ïðîøëîå, Äæèííè, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Ïðàâäà, ÿ áûë çîë è ñòðàäàë ïîñëå ñìåðòè ×î âî âðåìÿ ðîæäåíèÿ ðåáåíêà. ß äàæå äóìàë, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ëþáèòü, íî ñåé÷àñ… - Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è íåæíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. – ×òî åñëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî ÿ… ÷òî ÿ âëþáèëñÿ â òåáÿ, Äæèííè?

Äæèííè óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî. Îíà ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîçâîëèëà ñâîèì ãëàçàì ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ ñ åãî ïîëíîãî íàäåæäû ëèöà íà åãî ñèëüíûå ïëå÷è, ñôîðìèðîâàâøèåñÿ çà ãîäà ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé èãðû â Êâèääè÷. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáû, êîãäà åå ãëàçà ïðîïóòåøåñòâîâàëè âíèç ê åãî õóäîùàâîé ãðóäè è îáðàòíî ê ëèöó.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë âëþáëåí â íåå? Ïî÷åìó îíà ÷óâñòâóåò òàê… íèêàê? Íè÷åãî âîîáùå. Îíà áûëà óäèâëåíà, äà. Íî ïî÷åìó îíà íå ðàäà? Èëè âçâîëíîâàíà? Ðàçâå îíà íå æäàëà ýòèõ ñëîâ ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð êàê óâèäåëà åãî íà ïëàòôîðìå 9 è 3/4? Ïî÷åìó ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè ñåé÷àñ? Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà äëÿ ýòîãî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî…

- Äæèííè, ÿ…

- Ãàððè, ïîæàëóéñòà…

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî áûë íåñïðàâåäëèâ ê òåáå âñå ýòè ãîäà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë òåáå áîëü áîëåå äåñÿòêà ðàç, è ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷ó óäàðèòü ñåáÿ çà ýòî. Íî ÿ… ÿ íå ìîãó ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî ÷óâñòâî. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò ÿ ïðîñòî….

Äæèííè ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó

- Ãàððè, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî óñëîæíèòü âåùè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü… âñòðå÷àëèñü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè… Òû çíàåøü, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ×î… êàê ×î óøëà, íî ÿ íå äóìàþ ÷òî…

- Ñêîðî áóäåò ãîä, âîîáùå-òî. Â ñëåäóþùåì ìåñÿöå, - íåîæèäàííî äîáàâèë îí.

- Ãîä? – Äæèííè íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñïðîñèëà. Ïîòîì îíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé. – Íó ÷òî æ, äàæå òàê… ýòî âñå åùå óñëîæíèòü âåùè. È ÿ ïðîñòî…

Îí êèâíóë.

- ß çíàþ, íî ÿ õî÷ó ðèñêíóòü.

Äæèííè ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé.

- Ýòî íå ëåãêî, - îòâåòèëà îíà. – Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàëà, ïðàâäà, ìû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âñòðå÷àëèñü, íî ÿ… - Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê åãî ïàëüöû ñëåãêà ïîãëàæèâàþò åå øåþ. Îíà íà ìãíîâåíüå çàêðûëà ãëàçà. 

"Îõ, ïî÷åìó òû äîëæíà ñêàçàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ? Èëè äåëàòü ýòî?" - äóìàëà îíà

- ß íå çíàþ, ÷åãî õî÷ó… ïîêà ÷òî, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ïàëüöû ïðîëîæèëè ïóòü ê åå ùåêå.

- ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü ïî÷åìó, ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò… - ñëåäîâàë åãî ãîëîñ, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë åå ëèöî ê ñâîåìó ëèöó. – Ñëîâíî ÿ âèæó òåáÿ âïåðâûå, - ìÿãêî ïðîøåïòàë îí, åãî ãëàçà ïðåâðàòèëèñü â íàñûùåííûé èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûé çà ñòåêëàìè åãî î÷êîâ. Äæèííè ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå íåðâû ñæàëèñü, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà åãî ãîëîâó ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ê íåé. Áåç ðàçäóìèé, îíà îòäåðíóëàñü. 

- Äæèííè? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè õìóðÿñü.

- Ãàððè, ìû íå ìîæåì, - ïèñêíóëà îíà. Îíà áûëà óäèâëåííà, íàéäÿ, ÷òî òÿæåëî äûøèò. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíè öåëîâàëèñü ðàíüøå, íî ïî÷åìó â ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûëî òàê… íåïðàâèëüíî? Òàê î÷åíü, î÷åíü íå ïðàâèëüíî. – ß… íå ìîãó. – Îíà òÿæåëî äûøàëà.

- Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè îáèæåííûì ãîëîñîì. – Ó òåáÿ åñòü äðóãîé? – îí íàøåë ñåáÿ ñïðàøèâàÿ. 

Êîíå÷íî æå, Äæèííè êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà è âñå òàêîå. Ñ åå ïûëàþùèìè ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè, è åå ìàëåíüêîé èçÿùíîé ôèãóðêîé, Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ïî÷òè âñå, êàê ìàããëû, òàê è âîëøåáíèêè, íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàëè âêëþ÷èòü åå â ñïèñîê ñâîèõ ñàìûõ äèêèõ ôàíòàçèé. Êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî îíà áûëà ïðåëåñòíà, Äæèííè îáëàäàëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîé äîáðîòîé, íà êîòîðóþ çàïàë áû ëþáîé ìóæ÷èíà. Îí íèêîãäà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíà è âïðÿìü ðàñöâåòåò â òàêóþ êðàñèâóþ æåíùèíó ñ ÷èñòûì äóõîì. Ýòî áûëè íå òîëüêî åå ôîðìû, íî è åå ñî÷óâñòâèå, ÷òî òàê ñèëüíî åãî çàäåëè. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã âñå èçìåíèòü…

- ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó. Ïðîñòè, - îòâåòèëà îíà. Îíà óñëûøàëà, êàê Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó ê åãî ïëå÷ó. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî òàêîå ïðîñòîå êàê ýòî, ìîãëî ñäåëàòü åå òàêîå ñëàáîé. – ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó äàâàòü òåáå ëîæíóþ íàäåæäó è ïóñòûå îáåùàíèÿ. Òû çàñëóæèâàåøü áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòî, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà. Êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî Ðîì óáüåò åå çà òî, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò áîëüíî åãî ëó÷øåìó äðóãó, îíà íå õîòåëà äåëàòü òî, â ÷åì íå áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåííà. Îíà íå õîòåëà ïðè÷èíÿòü êîìó-òî áîëü, îñîáåííî Ãàððè.

- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, Äæèííè, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

- Ìíå òîæå î÷åíü æàëü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà â îòâåò.

Ãàððè ìÿãêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Íåò, ýòî ìíå äîëæíî áûòü æàëü, - ñêàçàë îí, òðÿñÿ ãîëîâîé. Îí ïîäíÿë åå ëèöî è ìÿãêî ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá. – Íî òû ïîîáåùàåøü ïîäóìàòü?

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äæèííè ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.

- ß îáåùàþ, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, ñêàçàë îí. Çàòåì îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ îòïóùó òåáÿ òàê ëåãêî, Äæèííè, - äîáàâèë îí âñòàâàÿ.

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, òîæå âñòàâàÿ, ïðîâîæàÿ åãî ãëàçàìè ê äâåðè. Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë åé â ëèöî.

- Íà îáùåäîñòóïíîì ÿçûêå, - íà÷àë îí, ïîïðàâëÿÿ î÷êè, - ÿ áóäó æäàòü, êàê áû äîëãî ýòî íè áûëî. 

- Òû áóäåøü? – â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. – Ïî÷åìó?

Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë îí, ëàñêîâî ùèïàÿ åå çà íîñ. – ß ñäåëàë îøèáêó îäíàæäû, ïîçâîëèâ òåáå óéòè, è ÿ íå ñäåëàþ òó æå îøèáêó îïÿòü.

Äæèííè çàìîë÷àëà, óñëûøàâ ýòî. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Ãàððè òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ðàçðåøàÿ ñâîåé ðóêå óïàñòü.

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, òåáå íå íàäî íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü, - ñêàçàë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ åå äèñêîìôîðò. Çàòåì îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïðîëîæèë ñâîé ïóòü ê äâåðè.

- Òåì âðåìåíåì, ïî÷åìó áû íàì íè ïîéòè ê òåáå? ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì íàéòè ðåøåíèå, - ìíîãîçíà÷íî ñêàçàë îí. Áûëî áû î÷åíü íåïëîõî äàòü Íàòàíó ðûæåâîëîñóþ ìàëåíüêóþ ñåñòðè÷êó äëÿ èãð, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?

Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü

- Ãàððè!

- Ïðîñòî øó÷ó, ïðîñòî øó÷ó, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë îí. – ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íå ëèøèøü ìåíÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ïðîâåñòè òåáÿ äîìîé, íå òàê ëè? Óæå ïî÷òè ïÿòü.

Äæèííè âûãëÿäåëà íåóâåðåííîé, íî íàìåê íà óëûáêó ïîÿâèëñÿ íà åå ëèöå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîãíàòü ïðî÷ü íåíàâèñòíóþ íåëîâêîñòü. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ðóêó.

- ß îáåùàþ, íèêàêèõ øòó÷åê.

Ïðè ýòîì Äæèííè ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Äàé ìíå äîñòàòü ìîè âåùè, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ïîäõîäÿ ê êðåñëó. Îíà îòêðûëà íèæíèé ÿùèê è äîñòàëà ñîþ ñóìî÷êó. – Òû óæå áûë â òîì íîâîì ìåêñèêàíñêîì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå íàïðîòèâ îôèñà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îäåâàÿ ïàëüòî.

- Íåò, åùå íåò, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, îòêðûâàÿ ïåðåä íåé äâåðü. - Õî÷åøü ïîïðîáîâàòü?

- Ëàäíî, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè, êàê îíè øëè áîê î áîê. – ß ãîëîäíà.

Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- ß äóìàë òû íåíàâèäèøü îñòðóþ ïèùó? - ñïðîñèë îí

Äæèííè òèõîíüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Äà, íî ÿ ãîëîäíà, è ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ìíå íàïëåâàòü, ÷òî òû íàêîðìèøü ìåíÿ îñòðûìè è ïðÿíûìè áóðèòî, - äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà îíè âûøëè èç îôèñà, ðóêà Ãàððè ëåãêî ïîêîèëàñü íà åå ïëå÷àõ.

Áûëî ïî÷òè âîñåìü, êîãäà Äæèííè è Ãàððè ðàññòàëèñü. Ãàððè íàñòàèâàë íà ïîõîäå â êèíî, íî Äæèííè âåæëèâî îòêàçàëàñü. È òåïåðü, îíà íàøëà ñåáÿ ñòîÿùåé â îäèíî÷åñòâå ïåðåä äâåðüþ â ñâîþ êâàðòèðó, â îò÷àÿíèè èùà êëþ÷è. Â òî æå âðåìÿ áûëî õîðîøî, ÷òî Ãàððè íå íàñòàèâàë íà òîì, ÷òî áû ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Áåðÿ â ñ÷åò ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ, Äæèííè áûëà î÷åíü íåóâåðåííà, íà ÷òî ñóìåðêè â åå êâàðòèðå ïîäòîëêíóò èõ.

- Ãäå æå îíè? – çëî ïðîøèïåëà îíà. – Ãëóïûå ìàããëñêèå âåùè. – Îíà íåòåðïåëèâî ñæàëà çóáû è óæå ñîáèðàëàñü èñïîëüçîâàòü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, êîãäà ñîâà âíåçàïíî ñåëà åé íà ïëå÷î.

- ×ò… - íà÷àëà Äæèííè, êîãäà ñîâà íà÷àëà íåæíî ùèïàòü åå çà óõî, ÷òî áû ïðèâëå÷ü åå âíèìàíèå. – Êîìó òû ïðèíàäëåæèøü, ìèëàøêà? – ïðîâîðêîâàëà îíà, íåæíî ïî÷åñûâàÿ ïåðüÿ íà øåå ñîâû. Æèâîòíûå, êàê è äåòè, áûëè åå ñëàáîñòüþ.

Ñîâà âûòÿíóëà ëàïêó â îòâåò. Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü, óâèäåâ çàïèñêó, ïðèâÿçàííóþ ê íåé.

- Îò êîãî ýòî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îñòîðîæíî ñíèìàÿ ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà ñ ñîâû. Çàòåì, ê åå àáñîëþòíîìó óäèâëåíèþ, ñîâà óëåòåëà, äàæå íå ïîïðîñèâ ñëàäîñòåé, èëè êíóò. 

- Ñòðàííî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, èçó÷àÿ ïåðãàìåíò â åå ðóêàõ. Ó íåãî áûë îáû÷íûé öâåò ïåðãàìåíòà ìàãîâ. Ãðÿçíî-æåëòûé. Îí áûë ñêðó÷åí è àêêóðàòíî ïåðåâÿçàí ñåðåáðÿíîé ëåíòîé ïîñðåäèíå. Åäèíñòâåííîé ðàçíèöåé áûë çàïàõ áóìàãè. Îí ïàõ ÷åì-òî î÷åíü çíàêîìûì… êåì-òî…

Îòáðàñûâàÿ òàêèå ãëóïûå ìûñëè ïðî÷ü, Äæèííè ðåøèëà ïîêîí÷èòü ñ òàéíîé, ðàçâÿçàâ ëåíòî÷êó. Ðàñêðó÷èâàÿ ñâèòîê, ìÿãêèé êðèê èçóìëåíèÿ ñëåòåë ñ åå ãóá, êîãäà ðÿä àêêóðàòíî âûâåäåííûõ áóêâ ÿðêî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà ìåäëåííî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü íà ïóñòîì ëèñòå.

__

Ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü òåáÿ îïÿòü, Âèðæèíèÿ. 

- Êàêîãî… - íà÷àëà îíà, èçó÷àÿ ïèñüìî. – Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òóò âñåãî îäíî ïðåäëîæåíèå, - ïðåäïîëîæèëà îíà. 

Îíà ñäâèíóëà áðîâè. Ýòî ÷òî, ÷üÿ-òî èäåÿ ïîøóòèòü? Íàâåðíîå, îïÿòü îäèí èç ðîçûãðûøåé Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü âûáðîñèòü ïèñüìî, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ïðèâëåêëî åå âçãëÿä.

Çíàê çìåè, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, çàìåòèâ çàìûñëîâàòóþ ôîðìó çìåè, ïðÿìî ïîä ïðåäëîæåíèåì. Ïî åå ìîäåëè, Äæèííè áûëà óâåðåííà, ÷òî ýòà çìåÿ áûëà êàêèì-òî ãåðáîì, èëè çíàêîì, èëè ÷åì-òî åùå. Íî êòî ìîã… Äæèííè âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïîíèìàíèå óäàðèëî åå.

- Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü… - ñëîâà åäâà ñîøëè ñ åå ãóá, êîãäà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åùå îäíî â õîëëå, ñòîÿùèå, ïðÿìî çà íåé. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, òîëüêî ÷òî áû óâèäåòü ïàðó õîëîäíûõ ñåðûõ ãëàç ñìîòðÿùèõ íà íåå.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Âèðæèíèÿ.


	3. Ïðåäëîæåíèå

Ãëàâà III: Ïðåäëîæåíèå

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Âèðæèíèÿ.

Äæèííè óñòàâèëàñü íà íåÿñíûå î÷åðòàíèÿ ìóæ÷èíû. Ñ åãî âîçâûøàþùèìñÿ ðîñòîì, Äæèííè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïîäàâëÿþùåå ïðèñóòñòâèå íà ñåáå.

- Äðàêî? – ïèñêíóëà îíà. 

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü óñëûùàâ ñâîå èìÿ èç åå óñò. Åãî ãëàçà èçó÷àëè åå ìàëåíüêîå ëèöî. Ýòî áûëà âñå òà æå Óèçëè ñ ìèëûì ëè÷èêîì êàê è ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä. Åå âåí÷àëà ðûæàÿ ãðèâà, ñîáðàííàÿ â ñâîáîäíûé óçåë, íàñòîëüêî ñâîáîäíûé, ÷òî îí ñîçäàâàë ñèìïàòè÷íûå ëîêîíû îáðàìëÿþùèå åå ëèöî, îãðîìíûå øîêîëàäíî-êîðè÷íåâûå ãëàçà, ìàëåíüêèé æåíñòâåííûé íîñèê, òå æå âåñíóø÷àòûå ùåêè, ìÿãêèå ðîçîâûå ãóáû, êîòîðûå îí óìûøëåííî öåëîâàë äî ýòîãî …Íî çà âñåé ýòîé ìèëîâèäíîñòüþ áûëî ÷òî-òî íàñòîé÷èâîå, çà ýòèìè åå îëåíüèìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. Ýòî áûëà íàñòîé÷èâîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë â æåíùèíàõ ïðåæäå.

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ïîìíèøü ìåíÿ, Óèçëè, – ïðîòÿíóë îí

Äæèííè äîëãî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íå ñîâñåì óâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.… Ïîñëå ïÿòè ëåò…Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûñòðî ïðîíåñëèñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå…

__

- Ýòî êîëäîâñêîé äîëã, çíàåøü. Äî ñêîðûõ âñòðå÷, Âèðæèíèÿ

Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. Íåò, îí íå ìîæåò áûòü ñåðüåçíûì, íå òàê ëè? Ïðîøëî ïÿòü ëåò! Ýòèõ äëèííûõ ïÿòü ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ëåò, íå âèäÿ åãî…íå âèäÿ äàæå åãî òåíè.

__

- Àëîõîìîðà

Ïðèãëóøåííûé ùåë÷îê çàìêà îáîðâàë Äæèííèíû ìûñëè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî è íàõìóðèëàñü.

- Òû íå äîëæåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ çäåñü, Ìàëôîé, - íàäìåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.

Äðàêî òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîëîæèë ñåáå ïóòü â åå êâàðòèðó.

- Òû íå çàéäåøü âíóòðü? - ðîâíî ñïðîñèë îí.

Ó Äæèííè îòâàëèëàñü ÷åëþñòü â ñìåñè çëîñòè, çàìåøàòåëüñòâà è øîêà.

- Ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî! – ïîäóìàëà îíà, – ß ñïëþ…Ýòî êîøìàð… - âíîâü è âíîâü ïîâòîðÿëà îíà.

- ×óâñòâóé ñåáÿ, êàê äîìà, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, îñòàâëÿÿ åå îäíó íà ïîðîãå. – Ëþìîñ.

Íàêîíåö-òî çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ âûéòè èç øîêà, îíà ìåäëåííî âîøëà â êâàðòèðó, òîëüêî ÷òî áû óâèäåòü Äðàêî øåï÷óùåãî ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêå.

- Íàäî ïåðåêëþ÷èòü âûêëþ÷àòåëü ñâåòà, òû, òóïèöà, - çëî ïðîøèïåëà Äæèííè íàùóïûâàÿ âûêëþ÷àòåëü íà ñòåíå. 

Îíà âêëþ÷èëà åãî, è êîìíàòó òóò æå çàëèë ñâåò. Äðàêî ðàâíîäóøíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñïðÿòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, ñëîâíî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.

- Ìíå ñîâñåì íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî òû âîò òàê âîò âòîðãàåøüñÿ, - íà÷àëà îíà, ïîñêîëüêó Äðàêî ïðîãóëèâàëñÿ ïî åå ãîñòèíîé.

- Ìîæåò, òû ïðîñòî óéäåøü? – ìåðçêî äîáàâèëà îíà.

Ïðè ýòîì Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.

- Çíà÷èò, òàê òû âñòðå÷àåøü ñâîåãî ñòàðîãî øêîëüíîãî äðóãà, Óèçëè? – ñïðîñèë îí, ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáàÿñü, îçèðàÿñü íà åå àêêóðàòíóþ êâàðòèðó. Òàì ñòîÿëè ìÿãêèå áåëûå äèâàíû ñ ìàëåíüêèì ñòîëèêîì âîçëå íèõ ñ êàê îíè ýòî òóò íàçûâàþò… òåëåôîí? Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîþ, äóìàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Êàê îíà äàæå äóìàòü ìîæåò î òîì, ÷òî áû æèòü â ìàããëñêîì ïîñåëåíèè? Îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ïðîäîëæèë, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü ê Äæèííè îïÿòü. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ áû íå èñïîëüçîâàë ñëîâî "äðóã", íî íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ òû…- îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîäûñêèâàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî. Â ýòîò ðàç Äæèííè ðåøèëà ïîìî÷ü.

- Ïðåçèðàþ òåáÿ? - ñïðîñèëà îíà, åå ñëîâà ñî÷èëèñü ÿäîì. – Î äà, ÿ ïðåçèðàþ òåáÿ, òàê ÷òî ìîæåò òû óæå óéäåøü?

- Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê íåé, åãî ãëàçà ðàâíîäóøíî ñóçèëèñü. Äæèííè ìåäëåííî îòñòóïèëà íàçàä è íà÷àëà ëîâèòü âîçäóõ, êîãäà îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò íåå. Îíà ìîìåíòàëüíî çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ çàïàõ åãî îäåêîëîíà. Òîò æå çàïàõ, êîòîðûé áðîñèë åå â äðîæü ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä.

- Òû èñïóãàëàñü, ìàëåíüêàÿ Óèçëè? – ñïðîñèë îí.

Äæèííè îòêðûëà ãëàçà, óñëûøàâ åãî ìÿãêèé, óãðîæàþùèé ãîëîñ, òàêîé ìÿãêèé, ñëîâíî ëàñêîâûé. Åå ãëàçà ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ óïàëè íà åãî ãóáû. Áåññîçíàòåëüíî, åå óì íàïîìíèë åé êàêîâû íà âêóñ ýòè ãóáû, è ê ñâîåìó óæàñó îíà íàøëà ñåáÿ, îáëèçûâàÿ ñâîè.

Äðàêî òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, óâèäåâ ðîçîâûé êîí÷èê åå ÿçûêà ÷óâñòâåííî ñêîëüçÿùèé ïî ãëàäêîé êîæå åå ðòà.

- Èëè òû ïðîñòî ñîñêó÷èëàñü ïî ìíå? – äîáàâèë îí

Íà ýòîò ðàç Äæèííè ñäâèíóëà áðîâè è îòîøëà îò íåãî.

- Íå ëüñòè ñåáå, Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàëà îíà ÿçâèòåëüíî. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, åå êàðèå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè. – Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê òû èñ÷åçíóë, ýòî áûëè ñàìûå ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ïÿòü ëåò ìîåé æèçíè, è êàê ÿ âèæó, òû íàìåðåâàåøüñÿ ðàçðóøèòü âñå.

Äðàêî âìåñòî îòâåòà îêèíóë åå âçãëÿäîì ñâîèõ ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðûõ ãëàç. Íó ÷òî æ, îí äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ãîäà áûëè ê íåé ñíèñõîäèòåëüíû, è îíà ñòàëà êðàñèâîé æåíùèíîé. Îíà áûëà îäåòà â ìàãëñêóþ îäåæäó: æåñòêàÿ áåëàÿ îáëåãàþùàÿ áëóçà, ñ äëèííûìè ðóêàâàìè çàïðàâëåííàÿ â ÷åðíûå áðþêè, è ìàãëñêèå áîòèíêè, èëè ñàïîãè, èëè êàê-èõ-òàì-íàçûâàþò, íà âûñîêîì êàáëóêå. Â îáùåì, äàæå â îäåæäå ìàãëîâ îíà âûãëÿäåëà êðàñèâîé è ñèëüíîé, ïî÷òè ïðåâîñõîäÿùåé. Åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ñêðûâàåò ýòà áëóçà. Îí ïðîñòî íå ïðîïóñòèë íàìåê ïîä ïðåëåñòíûì èçãèáîì ïîä íåþ. Äæèííè, çàìåòèâ îöåíèâàþùèé âçãëÿä Äðàêî, ãðîìêî ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî.

- ×òî? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàëà îíà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèëèâ êðîâè ê ùåêàì, çàìåòèâ âçãëÿä êîòîðûé îí áðîñèë íà íåå. Ýòî áûë âçãëÿä îöåíêè è ÷åãî-òî åùå, ÷åãî-òî ïûëêîãî è ãëóáîêîãî. Îíà íå ìîãëà îøèáàòüñÿ, êîíå÷íî æå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí îêèíóë åå âçãëÿäîì ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. È îíà íåíàâèäåëà ýòî. Îíà íå õîòåëà äîñòàâëÿòü åìó óäîâîëüñòâèå íèêàêèì ñïîñîáîì. Íî ïî÷åìó òîãäà îíà òàêæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé…âçâîëíîâàííîé?

- Íè÷åãî, - îòâåòèë îí, òðÿñÿ ãîëîâîé. Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òî áû ïðåêðàòèòü ïðîêàçëèâûå ìûñëè, âåðòÿùèåñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå.

- ß óñòàëà, è õî÷ó îòäîõíóòü, - íà÷àëà Äæèííè ñ âðàæäåáíîñòüþ, - ïîýòîìó, çà÷åì áû òû íå ïðèøåë ñþäà…

- ß òóò, ÷òî áû çàáðàòü, - ïåðåáèë Äðàêî

- ×òî çàáðàòü

Äðàêî èçäàë òèõèé, áåçðàäîñòíûé ñìåøîê.

- Ðàçâå ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ïîñëå ïÿòè ëåò, ÿ áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè ðàçûñêàòü òåáÿ, ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîíûðà? – ñïðîñèë îí âìåñòî ýòîãî

Äæèííè ïðîäîëæàëà ìîë÷àòü è æäàëà, ÷òî á îí ïðîäîëæèë. Äðàêî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî.

- Òû äîëæíà ìíå, Óèçëè, - íàêîíåö òî ïðîèçíåñ îí

- È ÷òî? ×òî ñ ýòîãî? - ÿçâèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè

- È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òî á òû ìíå îòïëàòèëà.

Ó Äæèííè îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Êîëäîâñêîé äîëã… Êîíå÷íî, îí áóäåò â ñîñòîÿíèè ðàçûñêàòü åå. Ýòî ñòàðàÿ ìàãèÿ. Îíà ñîçäàâàëà ñâÿçü ìåæäó íèìè. Îíà ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. ×òî æå îí õîòåë â âîçìåùåíèå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå? Îíà ñãëîòíóëà, äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê îí äî ýòîãî íà íåå ñìîòðåë. Íî ó íåå íå áûëî âûáîðà. Íåëüçÿ áûëî âûáðàòü, êàê è êîãäà òû îòïëàòèøü, ýòî ôàêò. Íó…ðàçâå ÷òî îíà áóäåò ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Íî, âçãëÿíóâ íà åãî òåëîñëîæåíèå, ïîíÿëà - ýòî òî÷íî áûëà áû ïðîèãðàííàÿ áèòâà.

- Ê-êàê ÿ ìîãó îòïëàòèòü òåáå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü äåðæàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ ñïîêîéíûì. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî åìó â ãëàçà, ÷òî áû íå âûñêàçàòü ñòðàõ. 

- Âûéäè çà ìåíÿ, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë îí

Äæèííèíà òðåâîãà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â íåäîóìåíèå, óñëûøàâ ýòè ñëîâà. Åå ÷åëþñòü îïÿòü óïàëà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íà íåå âîëíà çà âîëíîþ íàêàòûâàëè ðàçíûå ýìîöèè.

- ×òî? – ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà? Îíà ïðàâèëüíî óñëûøàëà? Îí ñîøåë ñ óìà?

- Âûéäè çà ìåíÿ, - ïîâòîðèë îí. - ×òî áû ïîëó÷èòü ñâîþ çàêîííóþ ÷àñòü èìóùåñòâà Ìàëôîåâ ÿ äîëæåí æåíèòüñÿ. Ýòî óêàçàíî â çàâåùàíèè, êîíå÷íî æå, èíà÷å ìåíÿ áû òóò íå áûëî, - äîáàâèë îí

- ÍÅÒ, - ëàêîíè÷íî îòâåòèëà Äæèííè. – Òû íåíîðìàëüíûé è ÿ ïðîñòî îòêàçûâàþñü. Ïîïðîñè ÷òî-òî äðóãîå, áóäü äîáð, - õîëîäíî ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. Ïîòîì îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, êîãäà Äðàêî âäðóã óëûáíóëñÿ. – ×òî òàêîãî ñìåøíîãî? Äàæå åñëè ÿ è äîëæíà òåáå ÷òî-òî, äàæå åñëè òû è ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä, ÿ íå âûéäó çà òåáÿ çàìóæ, ïðîñòî íå âûéäó.

- ß óíàñëåäóþ èìóùåñòâà ñòîèìîñòüþ â 200 ìèëëèîíîâ ãàëåîíîâ, Óèçëè, - ñêàçàë îí âêðàä÷èâî

- Ðàäà çà òåáÿ. À òåïåðü, ìîæåøü, ïîæàëóéñòà, óéòè? – ôûðêíóëà îíà

Íî Äðàêî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåé

- Äóìàé îá ýòîì êàê î äåëîâîé ñäåëêå, - ñêàçàë îí. – Ïîäóìàé, êàê ýòî ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü ïðèþòó. Ïîäóìàé îá ýòèõ äåòÿõ. Îá ýòèõ äåòÿõ, êîòîðûé òû òàê íåæíî ëþáèøü.

Ïðè ýòîì Äæèííè îñòàíîâèëàñü. Îí íàìåêàåò íà òî, ÷òî îí ñîãëàñåí ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñâîèì óíàñëåäîâàííûì ñîñòîÿíèåì, åñëè îíà ñäàñòñÿ è ñòàíåò åãî æåíîé? È ïî÷åìó îí áûë â îò÷àÿíüå? Íåò, êîíå÷íî, îíà íå ìîæåò îòðèöàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ïîìîãëà áû ïðèþòó. Äàæå ÷åòâåðòàÿ ÷àñòü ýòîãî áîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà äåíåã áûëî áû áîëüøå, ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî…

- Ïî÷åìó ÿ, - ñëîâà ñîðâàëèñü ñ åå ãóá ðàíüøå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà èõ îñòàíîâèòü. Îíà ìåäëåííî îòñòóïèëà. – Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü î ïðèþòå?

- "Åæåäíåâíûé Îðàêóë", - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë îí, íàñòóïàÿ íà íåå. – À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òâîåãî ïåðâîãî âîïðîñà, òû òî, ÷òî ìîå äåä îäîáðèò. Êòî-òî ìèëûé. Êòî-òî, êåì ìîæíî ãîðäèòüñÿ. ß öèòèðóþ åãî, êîíå÷íî æå.

- Îõ, ó òåáÿ, íàâåðíîå, íå áîëüøîé âûáîð, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñî çëîñòüþ. – ×òî òàêîå Ìàëôîé? Íå ìîæåøü íàéòè äåâóøêó? Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, íå òàê ëè?

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

- Äóìàé âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü, - ïîä÷åðêíóòî ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí, íàäâèãàÿñü íà íåå, ïîêà íå ñìîã ïðèæàòü åå ê ñòåíå. – Ïðîñòî äà, èëè íåò, Óèçëè, - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Äæèííè çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî òåïëîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîåé ùåêå.

- Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà çàäûõàÿñü. – Òû ñäåëàë ìîþ æèçíü ñóùèì àäîì. Â øêîëå…òû áûë òàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì, òàêèì æàëêèì, òàêèì…

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íàõëûíóëè íà íåå.

__

Îíà áåñöåëüíî øëà ïî êîðèäîðó, íèêîãî íå òðîãàÿ, êîãäà âíåçàïíî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå þáêà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âìåñòå ñ åå øêîëüíîé ôîðìîé. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Äðàêî è åãî òóïèö ñìåþùèìèñÿ. 

- Âûéäè çà ìåíÿ, Âèðæèíèÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, âîäÿ ñâîèì íîñîì ïî åå ùåêå, îñòàâëÿÿ åå ëèøèâøåéñÿ äàðà ðå÷è.

__

Ýòî áûë Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà è âïåðâûå â åå æèçíè êòî-òî ïîäàðèë åé öâåòîê. Îíà òîðîïèëàñü íà óðîê Çåëèé, êîãäà âíåçàïíî âðåçàëàñü â íåãî. Åå âåùè ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïîëó âìåñòå ñ îäíîé êðàñíîé ðîçîé. Îíà áåçæàëîñòíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è íàñòóïèë íå íåå…ðàçäàâëèâàÿ…

- Ïðîñòî ñêàæè äà.

Äæèííè ëîâèëà ðòîì âîçäóõ, êîãäà íåíàâèñòíîå íàñëàæäåíèå ïðîáåæàëî ââåðõ è âíèç ïî åå ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ìåäëåííîå äâèæåíèå åãî ãóá íà ñâîåé øåå.

- Âûéäè çà ìåíÿ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåé ëèöîì. Çàòåì, áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ, îí ïîöåëîâàë åå ãóáû, ÷òî áû ïîäñëàùèòü ñäåëêó.

Ãóáû Äæèííè ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ îòêðûëèñü åìó. Îíà äðîæàëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî ÿçûê ñðàçó æå íàøåäøèé åå, åãî ðóêè, ïåðåìåùàþùèåñÿ íà åå òàëèþ, ïðèæèìàÿ åãî áëèæå ê íåé, ïîêà îíà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî òåïëîå òåëî ñâîèì. ×èñòîå, ãîðÿ÷åå íàñëàæäåíèå ïðîøëî ñêâîçü íåå, óñëûøàâ åãî áåçîò÷åòíûé ñòîí. Ãîñïîäè, îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî ñ Ãàððè!

- ×òî òåïåðü, Âèðæèíèÿ? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, åãî ãîëîñ çàãëóøåííûé åå ãóáàìè.

- Äà, - âûäîõíóëà îíà, êîãäà åãî ãóáû îïóñòèëè ïî åå øåå. – Äà, äà.

È òóò, ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Äæèííè åäâà íå ðàñïëàêàëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, ãëîòàÿ ïðîòåñò, êîòîðûé ôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â íåé.

- Óìíûé âûáîð, - ñêàçàë îí, ëåíèâî óëûáàÿñü. Åãî ãëàçà çàïëÿñàëè, çàìåòèâ ðóìÿíåö ïîäñòóïàþùèé ê åå ùåêàì.

- _Òàê îíè äî ñèõ ïîð ïîðîæäàþò æåíùèí, êîòîðûå êðàñíåþò? _– íàøåë ñåáÿ îí çàäàþùèì ñåáå ýòîò âîïðîñ.

Ãëàçà Äæèííè îêðóãëèëèñü. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ýòî! Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñîãëàñèëàñü âûéòè çàìóæ çà íåãî! Îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü òîëüêî èç-çà íåñêîëüêèõ ìèëëèîíîâ ãàëëåîíîâ è ïûëêîãî, æãó÷åãî ïîöåëóÿ! ×óâñòâî óõóäøèëîñü, êîãäà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî åå êóïèëè ïðèøëà åé íà óì. Íî òåïåðü íè÷åãî óæå íåëüçÿ èçìåíèòü. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó, ÷òî áû íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. È ÷òî òîëüêî ñêàæóò åå ðîäèòåëè, êîãäà óçíàþò, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàìóæ çà Ìàëôîÿ?

- Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ñäåðæó ñâîþ ÷àñòü ñäåëêè, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë îí. – Îäèí ìèëëèîí ãàëëåîíîâ íåìåäëåííî áóäåò ïåðåâåäåí íà òâîé ñ÷åò â Ãðèíãîòñ êàê ÷àñòè÷íûé âçíîñ. Êîíå÷íî æå, áóäåò âå÷åðèíêà ïî ïîâîäó ïîìîëâêè è…

- Ýòî âêëþ÷àåò äåòåé? – îíà íàøëà ñåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþùåé.

Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è íà ìãíîâåíèå âçãëÿíóë íà íåå.

- Íåò, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íåò. – Íàêîíåö îòâåòèë îí. Òû ïîëó÷èøü 30 ìèëëèîíîâ ãàëëåîíîâ ïîñëå íàøåãî ðàçâîäà è…

- 70, - ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà. Îíà áûëà òåïåðü êóïëåíà â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òàê ÷òî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü, òàê ýòî âûæàòü èç ýòîãî âñå, ÷òî ìîæíî.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñóçèëèñü. Ýòî äåâî÷êà ñîîáðàçèòåëüíà.

- 50, - ðîâíî ñêàçàë îí.

- 70, ïîñëåäíåå ïðåäëîæåíèå. – Íàñòàèâàëà Äæèííè. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë, ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîþ ïî åå ïðåêðàñíûì âîëîñàì.

- Òàê ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü? – ñëàäêî ñïðîñèëà îíà. Êîãäà Äðàêî êèâíóë ãîëîâîþ, Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü. – Ïî ðóêàì.

- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, òàêæå êèâàÿ åé. – Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ äóìàþ, òû òåïåðü áóäåøü ÷àñòî ìåíÿ âèäåòü è…

- Ýòî æå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ñïàòü â îäíîé êîìíàòå, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà. Íó, êàê-íèêàê, äåòè áûëè âíå âîïðîñà, ïîýòîìó îíà íå âèäåëà ñìûñëà, ÷òî á äåëèòü îäíî ëîæå. Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè åå åäâà íå ñòîøíèëî. Äåëèòü ëîæå ñ Ìàëôîåì?! "Íè çà ÷òî!", - âçáóíòîâàëñÿ åå ðàçóì. Íî ïî÷åìó åå òåëî íå ñîãëàñíî? "Áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò!", - çëîáíî ïîäóìàëà îíà.

Äðàêî ñæàë ãóáû, ñëîâíî ñ òðóäîì ñòàðàëñÿ íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ñëîâíî ÷èòàë òå ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ýìîöèè, ñâèðåïåâøèå â íåé.

- À òû õî÷åøü? - ñïðîñèë îí îïÿòü ýòèì ñâîèì ìÿãêèì ëàñêîâûì ãîëîñîì. – Ìû áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ìîæåì âñå óñòðîèòü, - äîáàâèë îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî.

- Îõ, ïåðåñòàòü îáìàíûâàòü ñåáÿ! – íåãîäóþùå âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè. – ß õî÷ó îòäåëüíóþ ñïàëüíþ, êîíå÷íî æå!

- Òû óâåðåííà? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîíèìàþùå óëûáàÿñü. – È ïî÷åìó ÿ òåáå íå âåðþ?

- Îòäåëüíàÿ ñïàëüíÿ, èëè òû îêàæåøüñÿ áåç æåíû, Ìàëôîé! – ñêàçàëà îíà, óïðÿìî ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè.

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, åñëè ýòî òî, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü – îòäåëüíàÿ ñïàëüíÿ! – ñêàçàë îí, ïîäíÿâ ðóêè ââåðõ â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî ñäàåòñÿ. À çàòåì îí óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. "Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê äîëãî òû ñìîæåøü èãðàòü â ýòè øàðàäû, Ìèññ Óèçëè",- ïîäóìàë îí, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê îíà ëîâèëà âîçäóõ è ñòîíàëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ åùå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïîïðîáîâàë åå íà âêóñ åùå ðàç, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ, ÷òî Äðàêî ïîçâîëèò åé ñïàòü ãäå-òî â äðóãîì ìåñòå â èõ áðà÷íóþ íî÷ü.

- Äàé ìíå ìåñÿö, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàëà îíà.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- Ýòî åùå çà÷åì? Òû æå òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà äà, - ñêàçàë îí.

- ß äîëæíà ïîäãîòîâèòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, â îñîáåííîñòè áðàòüåâ ê ýòîìó, òû, èäèîò, – Ïðîøèïåëà îíà.

"È Ãàððè", - ìîë÷à äîáàâèëà îíà.

Î äà, äà, êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñîãëàøàÿñü. Ýòî äàñò åìó äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òî áû ïîêàçàòü ñâîåìó äåäó, ÷òî îí èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí äîëæåí äîêàçàòü ÷òî îí è Âèðæèíèÿ âëþáëåíû, è, êîíå÷íî æå, êó÷ó âðåìåíè íàäî áûëî, ÷òî áû äîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ðàññòàëñÿ ñ Áëýéç è îñòàëüíûìè. Âëàäèìèð Ìàëôîé II áûë íå äóðàê.

- Íó ÷òî? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. – ×òî-òî åùå?

- ß ñêîðî óâèæó òåáÿ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, èäÿ ê äâåðè. – Òû óñòðîé âñå ñî ñâîåé ñåìüåé, ÿ âñå óñòðîþ ñî ñâîåé. Ïîñëå ïîëîæåííîãî âðåìåíè ÿ ïîéäó ê òâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì è ôîðìàëüíî ïîïðîøó òâîåé ðóêè. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, òû óæå âñå ñïëàíèðîâàë, - ñëàáî ñêàçàë Äæèííè

Äðàêî êèâíóë è ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã êâàðòèðû. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Óèçëè.

È ñ ýòèì îí äîñòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è äèñàïïàðèðîâàë.

Äæèííè ìåäëåííî çàêðûëà äâåðü è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê íåé. Îíà ïîäíåñëà ðóêè ê ëèöó ãëîòàÿ âîçäóõ áîëüøèìè ïîðöèÿìè.

"Âî ÷òî ÿ ñåáÿ âòÿíóëà?"- ñïðîñèëà îíà ñåáÿ. Çàòåì îíà âñïîìíèëà î Ãàððè. Îíà áûëà æåñòîêîé ñ íèì. Îíà ïîëíîñòüþ êîíòðîëèðîâàëà ñèòóàöèþ. Íî êîãäà äîøëî äî Äðàêî…êîãäà äîøëî äà ýòîãî…ïî÷åìó îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé…ñëàáîé, òàêîé áåñïîìîùíîé…

"Îõ, êîëäîâñêîé äîëã – íó íàäî æå!",- ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íî ó íåå íå áûëî âûáîðà, ïðàâèëüíî? Îíà âçäîõíóëà. È íà÷èíàÿ ñ ýòîãî âå÷åðà, îíà îôèöèàëüíî ñòàëà íåâåñòîé Äðàêî. 


	4. Ïèñüìà

Ãëàâà IV: Ïèñüìà

- ×òî òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà? –ñïðîñèë Ðîí. Îí ñðàçó æå âñòàë è íà÷àë õîäèòü òóäà ñþäà ïî ãîñòèíîé Óèçëè. – Äæèííè, ýòî ÷òî, êàêàÿ-òî øóòêà? Äðàêî Ìàëôîé? Òû â ñâîåì óìå?

- Ðîí, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà èçâèíÿþùååñÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà Àðòóðà è Ìîëè Óèçëè, êîòîðûå ñèäåëè ìîë÷à. – Ðîí, à ÷åãî òû îæèäàë? Îíè æå âñòðå÷àëèñü, ïðàâèëüíî? Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûë òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíà ïîïðîñèò åå ðóêè! – ñêàçàëà îíà. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Äæèííè è âûäàâèëà óëûáêó.

- Àõ, âñòðå÷àëèñü, äà. Êîãäà ÿ óñëûøàë ýòî îò êîãî-òî ÄÐÓÃÎÃÎ, à íå îò ñâîåé ñåñòðû, - îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíüå ê Äæèííè è êèíóë íà íåå ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä. Äæèííè òîæå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèì ëèöîì. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä Ðîí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ïðîäîëæèë, - ìíå áûëî òÿæåëî ïîâåðèòü â ýòî. È çíàåøü ÷òî? ß ïðèíÿë ýòîò ôàêò è êàê-òî òåðïåë ýòî, òàê êàê çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íåíàäîëãî. Ïðîñòè çà ýòî, Äæèí. Íî òåïåðü – çàìóæåñòâî? – âçîðâàëñÿ îí. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê ðîäèòåëÿì. – ×òî âû äâîå äåëàåòå? Âàøà åäèíñòâåííàÿ äî÷ü âûéäåò çàìóæ çà ñêîòà è…

- Äðàêî íå ñêîò! – Äæèííè ñêàçàëà, âûäàâëèâàÿ èç ñåáÿ ñëîâà, îñîáåííî åãî èìÿ.

- Íå, ñêîò! –îòâåòèë Ðîí. – Ðàçâå îí íå äåëàë òâîþ æèçíü â Õîãâàðäñå íåñ÷àñòíîé? Î, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ýòî áûëà íå òîëüêî òâîÿ æèçíü. Ìîÿ æèçíü, æèçíü Ãàððè, æèçíè Ãåðìèîíû…È ÷òî ñ Ãàððè? Ýòî òóïîé, ñûí…

- Ýòî íå î÷åíü ñïðàâåäëèâî, Ðîí! – îòâåòèëà Äæèííè.

- Ìíå ïëåâàòü! - îòâåòèë åå áðàò, êèïÿ îò çëîñòè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé, åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü çëîñòüþ. Äæèííè ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóëà, çàìåòèâ ãíåâ íàïèñàííûé ó íåãî íà ëèöå. Îíà íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî Ðîí áóäåò òàê çîë. – ß íå ïîçâîëþ Ìàëôîþ æåíèòüñÿ íà ìîåé ìëàäøåé ñåñòðå è òî÷êà. È åñëè òû íå ïîñëóøàåøü ìåíÿ, Äæèííè, òîãî ÿ ñäåëàþ åãî æèçíü ñóùèì àäîì! È ÿ…

- Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòè! – íåãîäóþùå âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà íåñ÷àñòíîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Äæèííè. Ðîí óñëûøàâ çëîé ãîëîñ ñâîåé æåíû, òîò÷àñ æå çàêðûë ðîò. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. – Íå íàäî êðè÷àòü, òû ìîæåøü ðàçáóäèòü Ñèëüâèþ. À íàñ÷åò Äæèííè – òû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîã áû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâ çà íåå, íå òàê ëè?

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ðîíà ñóçèëèñü.

- Îõ, íå ëèöåìåðü Ãåðì. Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî øîêèðóþùåå è äëÿ òåáÿ òîæå, íå òàê ëè? – ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêàçàë îí

Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ó Ãåðìèîíû îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Äà, êîíå÷íî æå ýòî áûëî ñþðïðèçîì óçíàòü î âíåçàïíîì îáðó÷åíèè Äæèííè è Ìàëôîÿ. Òàê æå êàê è Ðîí îí âûáðàñûâàë ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíè âñòðå÷àþòñÿ èç ãîëîâû, ïîëîãàÿ, ÷òî ýòî íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî. Íî ñåé÷àñ…

- Ìàì, ïàï, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ðîäèòåëÿì, - Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü.

Àðòóð Óèçëè âçäîõíóë è ñíÿë ñâîè î÷êè. Îí óñòàëî ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê îí ýòî äåëàë, êîãäà áûë ïåðåãðóæåí â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Ìîëè Óèçëè, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, âîïðîøàþùå âçãëÿíóëà íà ìóæà.

- Ó íåãî õîðîøèå íàìåðåíèÿ? –íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí, îïóñêàÿ î÷êè îáðàòíî íà èõ ìåñòî. 

Äæèííè ïîäóìàëà î ïîöåëóþ, êîòîðûé ó íèõ áûë â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà îí "ñäåëàë ïðåäëîæåíèå", î òîì, êàê åãî ãëàçà îãëÿäûâàëè åå…

- Äà, åãî íàìåðåíèÿ î÷åíü õîðîøèå, - âûäàâèëà îíà èç ñåáÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åå óæàñíî òîøíèò.

- Ýòî íèêàê íå ñâÿçàíî ñ ôèíàíñîâûìè çàòðóäíåíèÿìè ïðèþòà? – ñïðîñèë åå îòåö îïÿòü.

- Íåò, - ñîëãàëà Äæèííè. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà ëãàòü, îñîáåííî ðîäèòåëÿì. Íî îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ðàññêàçàòü èì î ñäåëêå, êîòîðóþ îíà çàêëþ÷èëà ñ Äðàêî. – Äàæå åñëè îí è õî÷åò ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ ïðèþòîì, åãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ íå õâàòèò íà ýòî. Íó, åãî õâàòèò, íî îí õî÷åò, ÷òî áû ìû ìîãëè ïèòàòüñÿ òðèæäû â äåíü, çíàåøü ëè, - äîáàâèëà îíà. Ñåé÷àñ îíà óæå áûëà ãîòîâà âûðâàòü.

- Ðàçâå òû çàáûëà, ÷òî îí èñ÷åç âî âðåìÿ âîéíû? – âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí. – Òî÷íî òàêæå, êàê è Âîëäåìîðò! Èç âñåãî ÷òî ìû çíàåì, îí ìîã èñ÷åçíóòü, ÷òî áû èçó÷àòü Òåìíûå Èñêóññòâà ãäå-òî â…ý-ý-ý… òåìíîì ìåñòå. Îí, âîçìîæíî, ïëàíèðóåò ñòàòü ñëåäóþùèì Âîëäåìîðòîì è ïðîñòî èùåò…êîðîëåâó, èëè ÷òî-òî òàêîå, çíàåøü, äëÿ ïîòîìñòâà çëûõ, óæàñíûõ ìàëûøåé. Íå çàáûâàé, äëÿ íåãî òû ëåãêàÿ æåðòâà. Òî, ÷òî òû áûëà ïîä êîíòðîëåì Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ â î÷åíü ðàííåì âîçðàñòå, êîíå÷íî æå…- íà ìãíîâåíèå îñòàíîâèëñÿ îí ñ òðóäîì äûøà. – Íà ñêîëüêî ìû çíàåì, òû ìîæåøü áûòü ïîä Çàêëÿòèåì Èìïåðèóñ. Äà ýòî òî è…

- Ðîí, íå áóäü äóðàêîì, - îãðûçíóëàñü Äæèííè. – Äðàêî èñ÷åç, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå õîòåë ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèÿ â ÷åì-ò0, ãäå áûë çàìåøàí åãî îòåö è Òåìíûé Ëîðä. È ÿ íå ïîä êàêèì-òî çàêëÿòèåì! Ýòî ïðîñòî áðåä êàêîé-òî! – îíà äîáàâèëà â çàùèòó Äðàêî. Åå åäâà íå ñòîøíèëî îò ìûëè, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàùèùàåò åãî ïåðåä ñâîåé ñåìüåé.

- Òû ñ íèì ñ÷àñòëèâà? – ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèë åå îòåö.

Äæèííè íàöåïèëà ñâîþ ëó÷øóþ ß-Ëþáëþ-Åãî óëûáêó.

-Äà, îí ëþáèò ìåíÿ, è ÿ òàê âëþáëåíà â íåãî. Îí áóäåò õîðîøèì ìóæåì, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ òîøíîòó, ïîäêàòûâàþùóþ ê ãîðëó. Îíà ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóëà.

Àðòóð Óèçëè âñòàë.

- Íó ÷òî æ, ß íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü. – ñêàçàë îí ñìèðÿÿñü

- Êàêîãî õðåíà…- Âûêðèêíóë Ðîí

- Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, ÿ íå ïîòåðïëþ òàêîé ÿçûê â ñâîåì äîìå! – ïðèãðîçèëà èõ ìàòü. – Îñîáåííî íå ïåðåä òâîèì îòöîì, - äîáàâèëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ äèâàíà.

Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òî áû èçâèíèòüñÿ, Ðîí ñåë è íàäóëñÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî æåíà ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî.

Ëèöî Äæèííè ïðîñâåòëåëî.

- Çíà÷èò, òû îäîáðÿåøü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ïðèâåäè åãî ïî èñòå÷åíèþ äâóõ íåäåëü, è ìû ïîñìîòðèì, - áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñêàçàë åå îòåö. Çàòåì îí î÷åíü óñòàëî âçäîõíóë è ñêàçàë, - Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ÿ áóäó ëîæèòüñÿ.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - Ãåðìèîíà è Äæèííè ñêàçàëè âìåñòå. Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ.

Ìîëè Óèçëè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ïîöåëîâàëà Ãåðìèîíó è Äæèííè. – Ëó÷øå âñåãî, ÷òî á òû ïîñëàëà ñîâ ñâîèì îñòàëüíûì áðàòüÿì, äîðîãàÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – È íå ïåðåæèâàé îá ýòîì, - äîáàâèëà îíà. Ó íåå áûëî íàñòûðíîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ýòî çàìóæåñòâî ïðèíåñåò êàòàñòðîôó. Îíà òîëüêî ìîæåò ïðåäñòàâèòü ðåàêöèþ Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà… è Áèëë, è ×àðëè è Ïåðñè…Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà äóìàþ î ïðèáëèæàþùåìñÿ õàîñå.

- ß ïîøëþ, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè ñ ïîääåëüíîé ðàäîñòüþ. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìàìà.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, äîðîãèå, - ñêàçàë åå ìàòü ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîñëåäîâàëà çà èç îòöîì â èõ êîìíàòó.

Êîãäà îíè îñòàëèñü âòðîåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Äæèííè, îíà äîáðîäóøíî óëûáíóëàñü. – Íó ÷òî æ, Äæèí, ýòî òàê, - îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, åå áðîâè âçäåðíóëèñü â ðàçäóìüå. Äæèííè âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé. – Òàê…íåîæèäàííî, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. – È…è…çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïðàâäà, - äîáàâèëà îíà íåóáåäèòåëüíî.

Ðîí ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ôûðêíóë.

- Ýòî ãëóïî. ß èäó ñïàòü, - ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë îí ðàçäðàæèòåëüíî. Îí âñòàë è ñåðäèòî ïîøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, êîòîðóþ òåïåðü äåëèë ñî ñâîåé ñåìüåé. Óñëûøàâ çëîé õëîïîê äâåðè çà íèì, Ãåðìèîíà èçâèíÿþùèåñÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé.

- Òû äîëæíà ïðîñòèòü åìó, Äæèí, - íà÷àëà îíà, îòêèäûâàÿ ñâîè äëèííûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû. – Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê Ìàëôîé îáðàùàëñÿ ñ íèì. 

Äæèííè ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß ïîíèìàþ åãî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – ß ïðîñòî íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî áóäåò òàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, - äîáàâèëà îíà. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è íà÷ëà ðàâíîäóøíî çàïëåòàòü âîëîñû, ñìîòðÿ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

- Îõ, íó òû æå çíàåøü, êàêîâ òâîé áðàò, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâøèì ãîëîñîì. – Ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê ìû íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, ó íåãî ïîÿâèëñÿ ýòîò ïóíêòèê, ÷òî âû ñ Ãàððè äîëæíû áûòü âìåñòå. Îí áûë ïåðâûì, äàæå íåò, åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî áûë ïðîòèâ, êîãäà Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí æåíèòüñÿ íà ×î.

Äæèííè òîëüêî ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü è îòâåðíóëàñü. Åé òàê õîòåëîñü ðàññêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíå ñâîþ òàéíó. Íî çàòåì, åñëè ðàññêàæåò…îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Íåò, îíà àáñîëþòíî íèêàê íå ìîæåò ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Äåòè íàäåÿëèñü íà íåå. È ÷òî ïîäóìàåò î íåé Ãåðìèîíà? Êðîìå òîãî, îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíó î êàêîé-ëèáî ñåðüåçíîé ïîìîùè.

Ýòî áûëî íå â åå ïðèâû÷êàõ èäòè ê Ãåðìèîíå, èëè ê áðàòó, èëè ê Ãàððè çà ÷åì-ëèáî. Äàæå âî âðåìÿ Õîãâàðäñà. Áûëà îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé îíà ïîïàëà â áåäó íà ïåðâîì êóðñå. Íî òîãäà íèêòî íå ìîã íà ñàìîì äåëå âèíèòü åå. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà áûëè â òåñíîì êðóãó, êîòîðûé âêëþ÷àë ñåáÿ òîëüêî èõ òðîèõ. Âîîáùå-òî, îí áûë íàñòîëüêî òåñåí, ÷òî äàæå íå Äæèííè íå óäàâàëîñü â íåãî ïðîíèêíóòü. È èç-çà ýòîãî, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé îäèíîêîé è áðîøåííîé. Äàæå åñëè Ãåðìèîíà è ñïðàøèâàëà åå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè î ÷åì-òî, äàæå ïðèòîì, ÷òî îíà ïûòàëàñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî áû îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ êîìôîðòíî è æåëàííî, âñå æå Äæèííè ÷óâñòâîâàëà îäèíî÷åñòâî. Âûðàñòàÿ ñ øåñòüþ áðàòüÿìè, íå îäèí èõ êîòîðûõ íå âîñïðèíèìàë åå ñåðüåçíî…áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òðóäíî çàâîäèòü äðóçåé. Äëÿ âñåõ â Õîãâàðäñà îíà áûëà ïðîñòî Äæèííè, "ìëàäøåé ñåñòðåíêîé" Ðîíà. Êåì-òî, êîãî îíè äîëæíû çàùèùàòü. Êòî-òî, êîãî îíè äîëæíû áàëîâàòü. Ïî÷òè âñå â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé çàáîòèëèñü î íåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà ÏÐÎÑÒÎ Äæèííè. À íå Âèðæèíèÿ. 

- Ïåííè, çà òâîè ìûñëè.

Äæèííè, óñëûøàâ íåîæèäàííî ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé.

- ×òî? Ñïðîñèëà îíà õìóðÿñü. – Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà?

- Àìì, íåò, íî òû, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, î ÷åì-òî äóìàëà, - îòâåòèëà îíà óëûáàÿñü. – Íå ïîäåëèøüñÿ?

Äæèííè ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.

- ß ïðîñòî äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ðîí, - îòâåòèëà îíà. – Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî øîêîì? ß èìåþ â âèäó ÿ è Ä-Äðàêî?

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà ãóáû, àêêóðàòíî âçâåøèâàÿ îòâåò. Äæèííè òðåâîæíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå. Çàòåì, ïîñëå êàêîé-òî ñåêóíäû îíà çàãîâîðèëà. 

- Äàæå ÿ áûëà ñáèòà ñ òîëêó òâîèì âíåçàïíûì ðåøåíèåì âûéòè çà íåãî, Äæèí, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèëà îíà. – Ñî âñåì óâàæåíèåì, Ìàëôîé áûë æàëêèì óáëþäêîì ê òåáå è êî âñåì îñòàëüíûì, à âû âñòðå÷àëèñü âñåãî ìåñÿö. Âñåãî ìåñÿö, Äæèí!

- ß çíàþ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, êèâàÿ ãîëîâîé. 

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó âäðóã? – ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû íå ìîæåøü ïîäîæäàòü äâà, èëè òðè ãîäà…

- ß…- íà÷àëà Äæèííè ïûòàÿñü íàéòè îòâåò. – ß íå ìîãó. Ìû íå ìîæåì.

Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïîñåðüåçíåëî.

- Åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ïðîáëåìà, Äæèííè? – çàáîòëèâî ñïðîñèëà îíà. – Åñëè åñòü, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî âñåãäà ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå, - äîáàâèëà îíà.

Äæèííè íà ìãíîâåíèå âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå, çàòåì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Âû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåì æäàòü, íàâåðíîå, - íåóâåðåííî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà.

- Òû æå íå áåðåìåííà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, åå êàðèå ãëàçà êàê áëþäöà.

Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå, íåò! – âûêðèêíóëà Äæèííè. – Ãåðìèîíà!

- Ïðîñòè, ïðîñòè, - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ïî÷åìó æå òîãäà âûòÿíóòîå ëèöî?

Äæèííè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Ïðåäñâàäåáíûé íåâðîç, íàâåðíîå? – îòâåòèëà îíà, çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Íó, ýòî ïðàâäà! Êðîìå òîøíîòâîðíîé ìûñëè î çàìóæåñòâå ñ Ìàëôîåì, êîòîðàÿ áåñïîêîèëà, îãîð÷àëà è òðåâîæèëà åå, òóò òàêæå áûë ïðåäñâàäåáíûé íåâðîç, èç-çà êîòîðîãî îíà áûëà íå îñîáî ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî áûëî î÷åíü, î÷åíü íå òèïè÷íî äëÿ áóäóùåé íåâåñòû. - Ñ òîáîé òîæå òàêîå áûëî, êîãäà òû ñîáèðàëàñü âûéòè çà Ðîíà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ìåíÿÿ òåìó.

- È íå ãîâîðè, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà. – ß áûëà ñïëîøíîé êîìîê íåðâîâ! Îñîáåííî ñ ñåìüåé! Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè ìàããëû, ïðàâèëüíî? Íî ïîòîì, Ðîí ñìîã, íó, çíàåøü, - îíà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è òèõî ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Ðîí, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñìîã ðàñïîëîæèòü ê ñåáå âñþ ìîþ ñåìüþ!

- Ïðàâäà? – Ñëàáî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. Ðàñïîëîæèë áû ê ñåáå Äðàêî åå ñåìüþ, åñëè áû çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèò? Îíà ïðèçíàëàñü, ÷òî Äðàêî áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ìîã áû îáâîðîæèòü åå ñåìüþ, êðîìå Ðîíà, êîíå÷íî æå. Äðàêî ìîã áûòü î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì, êîãäà õîòåë. Òî, ÷åãî õîòåë Äðàêî, Äðàêî ïîëó÷àë…ýòî áûë äîêàçàííûé ôàêò. Äæèííè íàøëà ñåáÿ ïî÷òè ïîâåðèâøåé, ÷òî ñêàçàííîå îòíîñèòñÿ ê íåìó. Íî÷ü, êîãäà îí ñäåëàë ïðåäëîæåíèå, ïîäòâåðæäàëà ýòî. – Òàê êàê æå Ðîí ðàñïîëîæèë ê ñåáå òâîþ ñåìüþ, Ãåðì? – ñïðîñèëà îíà áåçðàçëè÷íî.

Ïðè óïîìèíàíèè èìåíè Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíà çàñâåòèëàñü, è ëåãêèé ñìåøîê ñáåæàë ñ åå ãóá.

- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè äàíòèñòû, íå òàê ëè? – ñêàçàëà îíà ýíåðãè÷íî. Äæèííè êèâíóëà è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. – Íó, ÷òî áû î÷àðîâàòü èõ Ðîí ãì…Î Ãîñïîäè, ÿ íå äîëæíà ãîâîðèòü òåáå ýòî…íî, - îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ðàññìåÿëàñü. Äæèííè ñäâèíóëà áðîâè, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî îíà ñâåòèòñÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Çàâèñòü òóò æå îêàòèëà åå. Íèêîãäà â ñâîåé æèçíè îíà íå áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Îíà áûëà äîáðîé è ìèëîé, íî ïî÷åìó íèêîãäà íå ñ÷àñòëèâîé? Áóäóùàÿ íåâåñòà äîëæíà áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâà, ïðàâèëüíî? Âåäü çàìóæ âûõîäèøü âñåãî ðàç…Íó, òåõíè÷åñêè ãîâîðÿ íå ðàç, ïîñêîëüêó áûë ðàçâîä, íî çàòåì…ýòî áóäåò åå ïåðâîé ñâàäüáîé. Íî ïî÷åìó îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ñëîâíî ýòî áóäåò ïîõîðîí, à íå ñâàäüáà? Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî!

Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî.

- Ïðîñòè…äà, - íà÷àëà îíà, ñòàíîâÿñü ñåðüåçíîé. – Ðîí, âîîáùå-òî, íàëîæèë íà ñåáÿ ïðîêëÿòüå êðîâîòî÷àùèõ çóáîâ è õîòåë, ÷òî á ìîè ðîäèòåëè âñå óëàäèëè, ÷òî áû, çíàåøü, âûèãðàòü íåñêîëüêî "î÷êîâ", - ñêàçàëà îíà îïÿòü õèõèêàÿ. – Íî Ðîí ñäåëàë îøèáêó â ÷åì-òî è ïðåæäå ÷åì îí çíàë, âñå åãî çóáû âûïàëè! – ðàññìåÿëàñü îíà.

Ó Äæèííè ðàñøèðèëèñü ãëàçà.

- ×òî? – èçäàëà îíà. – ß íèêîãäà íå çíàëà ýòîãî! – âñêðèêíóëà îíà, è ñìåøîê ñáåæàë ñ åå ãðóñòíûõ ãóá. Îíà ìîãëà òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâèòü Ðîíà âîâñå áåç çóáîâ. Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Äà, ýòî áûëî òèïè÷íî äëÿ Ðîíà! – Çíàåøü, ÷òî-òî âñåãäà ïîéäåò íå òàê, êîãäà äîõîäèò äî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Ðîíîì ïðîêëÿòèé, - íå óñòîÿëà îíà, ÷òî áû íè äîáàâèòü

- Äà, è îíà çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîîáåùàòü íå ðàññêàçûâàòü íè åäèíîé äóøå, èíà÷å îí íå æåíèòüñÿ íà ìíå, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ìû æåíàòû è âñå òàêîå…ÿ íå âèäó ñìûëà ïðÿòàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ, - äîáàâèëà îíà.

- È ÷òî æå îí ñäåëàë? – ñ èíòåðåñîì ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè

- Íó, ìîè ðîäèòåëè â èòîãå óâèäåëè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îí êàê ðàç ñèäåë â êðåñëå îòöà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, ãîòîâûé, ÷òî á ýìó ïîñòàâèëè ñêîáû, êîãäà åãî çóáû âíåçàïíî âûïàëè. ß äóìàþ, ýòî çàñòàâèëî èõ ïîæàëåòü åãî. Íî çðåëèùå áûëî î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñìåøíîå, - îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà òðÿñÿ ãîëîâîé. – ß ñäåëàëà åìó çóáîðàñòóùåå çåëüå ïîòîì, êîíå÷íî æå.

Äæèííè ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Âû áûëè ñóìàñøåäøåé ïàðî÷êîé ïðàâäà? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ó Ãåðìèîíû çàòóìàíèëèñü ãëàçà.

- Äà, ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî òàê, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Ðîí, Ãàððè è ÿ – ýòî áûëî è â ñàìîì äåëå âåñåëî. 

Äæèííè îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.

- Äà, áûëî, - ãðóñòíî îòâåòèëà îíà, äóìàÿ î ñâîèõ ñêó÷íûõ äíÿõ â Õîãâàðäñå. Çàòåì îíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé. – Íó ÷òî æ, Ãåðì. ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? ß äóìàëà âû â Èðëàíäèè ñ Ãàððè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà âìåñòî ýòîãî.

- Îõ, ýòî. Íó, íå òî ÷òî áû ÿ òàê õîòåëà â Èðëàíäèþ, íî Ðîí íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òî áû ìû ïîåõàëè òóò è ïîñìîòðåëè Ãàððèíó èãðó, - ôûðêíóëà îíà. – Ïô! Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ ýòî ïðîñòî ýòè ãëóïûå Ïàëÿùèå Ïóøêè….ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàþ èõ - Êâèääè÷ è âñå òàêîå! – çàòåì îíà ïðèæàëà ðóêè êî ðòó è èçâèíÿþùèåñÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà Äæèííè. – Ïðîñòè, Äæèí, ÿ çíàþ, òû èãðàëà â Êâèääè÷, íî ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåëà â âèäó, - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà îíà.

- Íåò, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû èìåëà â âèäó, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé

- Çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ çàäóìàòüñÿ, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû áûëà õîðîøèì ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåì, òîãäà, â Õîãâàðäñå. Ïî÷åìó æå òû íå çàíÿëàñü ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì Êâèääè÷åì ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûïóñòèëàñü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà

Äæèííè ïîäæàëà ãóáû è íàõìóðèëàñü.

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñîçäàíà, äëÿ íàñòîÿùåãî Êâèääè÷à, âîò è âñå, - ñêàçàëà îíà, íàêîíåö, ïîäíÿâøèñü, çàòåì ïîòÿíóëàñü è çåâíóëà, åå âîëîñû áûëè òåïåðü â áåñïîðÿäêå. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîéäó ëÿãó, ñêàçàëà îíà ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì.

- Ãäå òû áóäåøü ñïàòü? - Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà, òîæå ïîäíèìàÿñü.

- Â ñâîåé ñòàðîé ñïàëüíå, êîíå÷íî æå, - îòâåòèëà Äæèííè, ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå. Êîãäà îíà äîøëà äî ñâîåé íåæíî-ãîëóáîé äâåðè, Ãåðìèîíà íåæíî ïîëîæèëà ñâîþ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î. Äæèííè îñòàíîâèëàñü è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé.

- À êàê æå Ãàððè? – òèõî ñïðîñèëà îíà. – Âû æå âñòðå÷àëèñü, ïðàâäà?

Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü ïðè íåîæèäàííîì âîïðîñå.

- Íó, ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü åìó, êîíå÷íî, - àêêóðàòíî îòâåòèëà îíà. – Íî îí…îí äîëæåí ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, äà?

- Ó íåãî íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà, - ðîâíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äæèííè îòâåëà âçãëÿä. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî.

- Çíàåøü, òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, Äæèí, - áåñïå÷íî ñêàçàëà îíà. - Òîëüêî íå ìåäëè ñ êàêèå-ëèáî ïðîáëåìàìè, êîòîðûå ìîãóò ó òåáÿ âîçíèêíóòü, õîðîøî? – ìÿãêî äîáàâèëà îíà.

Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü.

- Õîðîøî. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, - îòâåòèëà îíà. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà ãîëîâîþ.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

È ñ ýòèì Äæèííè îòêðûëà äâåðü è çàøëà. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü åé åùå ðàç ïåðåä òåì êàê èñ÷åçíóòü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü çà ñîáîþ, Äæèííè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, è ïîøëà ê ñâîåìó ìàëåíüêîìó ïèñüìåííîìó ñòîëó.

- Ãîòîâà ê íî÷íîé ïðîãóëêå, Àòåíà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñâîþ ñîâó, äåëîâèòî ñãðåáàÿ ñâèòîê, ÷åðíèëà è ïåðî. Îí ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ è óëûáíóëàñü, óñëûøàâ òèõîå ïîëîæèòåëüíîå "Áó" îò ñâîåé ñíåæíî-áåëîé ñîâû. – Õîðîøî òîãäà, - ñêàçàëà îíà ïðèñàæèâàÿñü. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëà ñâèòîê è îïóñòèëà ïåðî â áàíî÷êó ñ ÷åðíèëàìè. Õìóðÿ áðîâè â ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè, îíà íà÷àëà ïèñàòü ïèñüìî.

"Ìîé îòåö ñêàçàë "äà". Áóäü òóò ïî èñòå÷åíèè äâóõ íåäåëè".

Äæèííè îòëîæèëà ïåðî è îñìîòðåëà ñâîå êîðîòêîå ïèñüìî ê ñâîåìó "æåíèõó". Ôûðêíóâ, îíà ñëåãêà ïðåëîæèëà ôàìèëüíóþ ïå÷àòü – îäíà êðàñíàÿ ðîçà – è íà÷àëà àêêóðàòíî ñêëàäûâàòü. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Ìîëè ïîìèðèëàñü ñ îòöîì, èì áûëî ïîçâîëåíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñåìåéíûé ãåðá Àóðåëèóñîâ.

- Îòäàé ýòî Äðàêî, ìèëàÿ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïðèâÿçûâàÿ ïèñüìî ê ëàïêå ñîâû. – È ïîòîðîïèñü. Òåáå âñå åùå íàäî äîñòàâèòü êó÷ó ïèñåì, - äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà åå ñîâà óñòðîèëàñü íà åå ïëå÷å, ïîêà îíà îòêðûâàëà îêíî. Àòåíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç åå íåæíî êëþíóëà, ïðåæäå ÷åì âçëåòåòü â ÷åðíîå íåáî.

Äæèííè çàòåì âåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó, ÷òî áû çàêîí÷èòü îñòàëüíûå ïèñüìà.

Äðàêî òèõî øåë ïî ïîìåñòüþ ýòîé íî÷üþ. Îíî ïîòóæå çàïàõíóë ïëàù íà ñåáå, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ äóíîâåíèå õîëîäíîãî íî÷íîãî âîçäóõà. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, âñïîìíèâ ñâîþ ïîñëåäíþþ ñòû÷êó ñ Áëåéç. 

Êàê îí è îæèäàë, Áëåéç íå âîñïðèíÿëà íîâîñòè áëàãîïðèÿòíî. Êîãäà îí ñêàçàë åé î ïðåäëîæåíèè, Äæèííè è ñâàäüáå, Áëåéç óñòðîèëà óæàñíûé ñêàíäàë, îò êîòîðîãî åäâà íå ðàçâàëèëîñü âñå èìåíèå Çàáèíè. Áëåéç ìîãëà áûòü íåâûíîñèìîé, êîãäà òîãî õîòåëà è Äðàêî ïðèøëîñü èñïîëüçîâàòü îñëåïëÿþùåå ïðîêëÿòüå, òîëüêî ÷òî áû îíà íå ðàçîðâàëà åãî íà ÷àñòè. Ðàçãîâîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ îò ïëîõîãî ê óæàñíîìó, êîãäà ïîäíÿëàñü ïðîáëåìà âûáîðà ïàðòíåðà. Áëåéç òðåáîâàëà ñêàçàòü, ïî÷åìó îí âûáðàë Äæèííè, à íå åå, è Äðàêî áåñ÷óâñòâåííî ñêàçàë, ñ áåññòðàñòíûì ëèöîì, òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë åãî äåä. Ïðè ýòîì òåìíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà óïàëà â èñòåðèêó, ïëà÷à, âñõëèïûâàÿ è êðè÷à â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ. Äàæå ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî îí è Äæèííè â èòîãå ðàçâåäóòñÿ, íå îñòàíîâèë åå. Ýòî áûë òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã åå óñïîêîèòü, ãîâîðÿ åé ÷àðóþùèå, ìèëûå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèå ñëîâà è â èòîãå ïðîâåë öåëûõ òðè ÷àñà â åå ïîñòåëè.

Íî çàòåì, ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî çàäóìàòüñÿ. Îí ÎÑÎÇÍÀÍÍÎ ñäåëàë Áëåéç áîëüíî. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè îí îñîçíàííî ñäåëàë Áëåéç áîëüíî è ñîâñåì íå æàëåë. Äàæå ñåêñ, êîòîðûé ó íèõ òîëüêî ÷òî áûë, áûë êàêèì-òî íå òàêèì, â îòëè÷èå îò ïðåæíåãî âðåìåíè. Îí áûë íà óäèâëåíèå íå â íàñòðîåíèè, õîòÿ îáû÷íî îí äîëæåí áûë áû áûòü. Áëåéç áûëà ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíîé æåíùèíîé, äà. Ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî, Áëåéç áûëà ïðîâåðåííûì ÷óâñòâåííûì æèâîòíûì. Ó íåå áûëè ýòè åå äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, îñòðûå êîøà÷üè ãëàçà è òàêèå êðàñíûå íàäóòûå ãóáêè, îò êîòîðûõ ó ìóæ÷èí ìóòèëñÿ ðàññóäîê.… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Áëåéç áûëà ïûøíîòåëîé æåíùèíîé, ñ èçãèáàìè â íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ, ñëàäîñòðàñòíîé è îïàñíî ÷óâñòâåííîé. Íî âïåðâûå â ñâîåé æèçíè Äðàêî íàøåë åå òàêîé ñîâñåì, ñîâñåì…ñêó÷íîé.

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, êîãäà ïðèçðàê-äâîðåöêèé îòêðûë åìó äâåðü. Äåëî áûëî â òîì, ÷òî Áëåéç, ñî ñâîèìè øèðîêèìè ñåêñóàëüíûìè ïîçíàíèÿìè è ñèëàìè, Áëåéç, êîòîðàÿ çíàëà, êàê óäîâëåòâîðèòü ëþáîãî ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðîãî îíà õîòåëà, áûëà åìó ñìåðòåëüíî íóäíîé. Áåñïîêîèëî òàêæå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü îá îäíîé êîíêðåòíîé íåâèííîé ðûæåâîëîñîé æåíùèíå, äàæå êîãäà áûë ñ Áëåéç âñå ýòè òðè ÷àñà.

Îí ïðîáåæàë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Ýòî áûë ïðîñòî "ñêó÷íûé" ñåêñ, è áîëüøå íè÷åãî, óâåðÿë îí ñåáÿ. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Äëÿ íåãî ñëîâî "ëþáîâü" áûëî…íó, ïðîñòî ÷óøüþ. Åãî îòåö íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë åãî ìàòü, à åãî ìàòü, áåç ñîìíåíèé, íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëà åãî îòöà. Òàê ÷òî äëÿ íåãî äîëæíî îçíà÷àòü ñëîâî "ëþáîâü"? Åãî ìàòü ÷óâñòâîâàëà òîëüêî óâàæåíèå ê åãî îòöó, íå ëþáîâü. Îí ôûðêíóë. Ëþáîâü. Òàêîãî ñëîâà óæå äàæå íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Ýòî ñëîâî íèêîãäà íå ïðîèçíîñèëè, íå èñïîëüçîâàëè â ñåìüå Ìàëôîåâ. Äàæå åñëè îí è ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî ê ñâîåé ìàòåðè, ÷òî áûëî íîðìàëüíî, áåðÿ âî âíèìàíèå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí áûë åãî ñûíîì è ýòî áûëî åãî îáÿçàííîñòüþ, îí è â ñàìîì äåëå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî ê êîìó-ëèáî åùå. Îíè áûëè ïðîñòî èãðóøêè, ìàðèîíåòêè, èñïîëüçóåìûå äëÿ ðàçìíîæåíèÿ îòïðûñêîâ, êîòîðûå áóäóò íîñèòü ôàìèëüíîå èìÿ, óíàñëåäóþò çàïëåñíåâåëîå ñòàðîå èìóùåñòâî ñåìüè. Ýòî íèêîãäà íå áûëî ðàäè ëþáâè.

Äðàêî âîøåë â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû áåñïîêîÿùèå ìûñëè î ñâîåé "íåâåñòå". Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ðàññòåãíóòü ïëàù, êîãäà çàìåòèë ñíåæíî-áåëóþ ñîâó, óñåâøóþñÿ íà åãî ñòîëå, òåðïåëèâî æäóùóþ åãî. Ñäâèíóâ áðîâè, îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé è îñìîòðåë åå ëåâóþ ëàïêó.

- Ïèñüìî äëÿ ìåíÿ? – îí íàøåë ñåáÿ çàäàþùèì âîïðîñ. Çàòåì îí äàë ñîâå ñëàäîñòè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêðûòü òÿæåëûå ïîðòüåðû ñâîåãî îòêðûòîãî îêíà, ÷òî áû âûïóñòèòü åå. Ïîòîì, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êðîâàòü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà õîëîä, îí îòêðûë ïèñüìî è íà÷àë ñêàíèðîâàòü åãî ñîäåðæèìîå.

- Ãàìèëüòîí! – âíåçàïíî ïîçâàë îí. Â ñèþ æå ìèíóòó åãî êàìåðäèíåð-ïðèçðàê ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ ïîòîëêà.

- Äà, Õîçÿèí Äðàêî? – ñïðîñèë ïðèçðàê, ïàðÿ â âîçäóõå ïåðåä íèì.

- Ïðèãîòîâü ìîè ôàìèëüíûå ìàíòèè ê èñòå÷åíèþ äâóõ íåäåëü, íî íå íàäî ôîðìàëüíûõ ìàíòèé è âñåãî òàêîãî, - ïðîèíñòðóêòèðîâàë îí. Çàòåì îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà îæèäàþùåãî êàìåðäèíåðà. – ß ñîáèðàþñü ïðîñèòü ðóêè ëåäè, Ãàìèëüòîí, - íåéòðàëüíî äîáàâèë îí, êàê åñëè áû ýòî áûë îáû÷íî âåñòè áåñåäó ñ ïðèñëóãîé î òàêèõ âåùàõ. Òåïåðü îí òùàòåëüíî îñìàòðèâàë ñâîè ÿùèêè â ïîèñêàõ ïåðà è ñâèòêà, êîãäà óñëûøàë ðîâíîå è áåññòðàñòíîå: "Î÷åíü õîðîøî, Õîçÿèí Äðàêî", - â îòâåò

- Ýòî áóäåò âñå, - ñêàçàë îí, îòïóñêàÿ ñëóãó. Ïðèçðàê êèâíóë ñâîåé ïðîçðà÷íîé ãîëîâîé è âûëåòåë èç ñïàëüíè. Äðàêî ñèë è íà÷àë ïèñàòü ïèñüìà: îäíî äåäóøêè è îäíî â Ãðèíãîòñ.

Îí äîëæåí áûë çàêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì ýòèì ïîðàíüøå. Åãî îæèäàë áîëüøîé äåíü. Çàâòðà îí íàâåñòèò Âèðæèíèþ â åå îôèñå.

- Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî áûëî áëàãîðàçóìíî ðàçðåøèòü Äæèííè âûéòè çà Ìàëôîÿ, Àðòóð? - Ñïðîñèëà Ìîëè, íàòÿãèâàÿ îäåÿëî íà ñåáÿ â òóò æå íî÷ü. Îíà ïîäâèíóëàñü, ÷òî áû îñâîáîäèòü ìóæó áîëüøå ìåñòà.

- Äæèííè òåïåðü âçðîñëàÿ äåâî÷êà, Ìîëè, - óñòàëî îòâåòèë Àðòóð, ñíèìàÿ î÷êè. – È, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî òóò íîâîãî? Ðàçâå èñòîðèÿ íå ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ? - äîáàâèë îí, òàêæå óêðûâàÿñü.

- Íó, äà, íî ïî÷åìó ìíå íå óþòíî èç-çà ýòîãî? – óïðÿìî ñïðîñèëà îíà. – Ïðîøëûå ïîêîëåíèÿ è âñÿ ýòà åðóíäà! ß íå âåðþ íå â åäèíîå ñëîâî! – ñêðèâèëàñü îíà.

Àðòóð çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîóäîáíåé óñòðîèë ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêå.

- ×òî áû òû íè ãîâîðèëà, Ìîëè. Íî íå çàáûâàé, ÷òî óøëî ÷åòûðå, èëè ïÿòü ïîêîëåíèé òâîåé ñåìüè…ê òîìó æå, äàæå òû…ðàçâå òû íå áûëà ñâÿçàíà ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì? ß áû íå íàçâàë ýòî ïðîñòî ñîâïàäåíèåì.

Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ìîëè óñòàëî è óäðó÷åííî ôûðêíóëà.

- Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâ, íî Äæèííè…Äæèííè ìîÿ ìàëûøêà. ×òî-òî íå òàê. ß ïðîñòî…

- Ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ äîëæåí ãîâîðèòü òåáå, ÷òî Äæèííè áîëüøå íå ðåáåíîê? – óñòàëî áóðêíóë Àðòóð. – Ðàäè Áîãà! Ó íåå óæå åñòü ñâîÿ êâàðòèðà, ñâîÿ ðàáîòà è âñå! È êðîìå òîãî, âñå ïðîèñõîäèò íå ïðîñòî òàê, Ìîëè. Íå çàáûâàé îá ýòîì.

- Íî ïî÷åìó Äæèííè? – îòâåòèëà Ìîëè. – Ïî÷åìó íå ÿ? Èëè ìàìà, èëè Áàáóøêà Ýëîèç?

Çàòåì îíà óìîëêëà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òèøèíó äîìà. Îíà çàêðûëà ñâîè ãëàçà.

- Òû î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàåøü, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ åñòåñòâåííî âîëíîâàòüñÿ. ß åå ìàòü. È ó ìåíÿ ýòî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòðàííî, ÷òî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò Óèçëè è Ìàëôîè, íàêîíåö, - îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, óñëûøàâ òèõîå âñõðàïûâàíèå ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîþ. Ñæàâ çóáû, îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è òêíóëà ìóæà â ðåáðà.

- Àðòóð! – ðàçäðàæåííî îêëèêíóëà îíà. – Àðòóð Óèçëè!

Àðòóð òèõî âñõðàïíóë åùå ðàç, ñëîâíî â îòâåò. Ìîëè ðåøèëà ñäàòüñÿ è îïÿòü çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

Åå ìàëûøêà íàêîíåö âûõîäèëà çàìóæ è ëó÷øåå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñäåëàòü ýòî áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé çà íåå. Ìîëè íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ïîäåëàòü ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî âñå áûëî ñòðàííî, âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî ñëèøêîì áûñòðî. Îò ýòîé ìûñëè åå îõâàòèëè òðåâîãà è ñòðàõ çà äî÷ü.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìàìà, áàáóøêà, - áåççâó÷íî ìîëèëàñü îíà. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, çàùèòèòå Äæèííè îò çëà.

È ñ ìîëèòâîé, îíà íàêîíåö-òî óñíóëà, êëÿíÿñü, ÷òî óáüåò Ìàëôîåâ, îñîáåííî Äðàêî, åñëè ÷òî-ëèáî ïëîõîå ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ åå Äæèííè.


End file.
